Payback
by Ann-Su
Summary: Hermine wurde von Snape in ihrem Stolz verletzt und sinnt auf eine kleine Rache. Die Person, die sie dazu benutzen möchte, entwickelt allerdings Eigeninitiative, mit der sie nicht gerechnet hat. Weiteres Pairing LM/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Vorab das Übliche: Ich verfolge keine finanziellen Interessen und die Figuren gehören Frau Rowling, ich leihe sie mir nur kurzfristig aus. Außer Dora, die gehört nur mir und ich mache mit ihr, was ich will :))**

*** Diese Geschichte baut auf den Geschehnissen des Vorgängers "Selbsterkenntnis" auf, kann aber auch separat gelesen werden.***

Hermine saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und schaute versonnen aus dem Fenster in die Dämmerung, als sie verwundert auf eine Eule aufmerksam wurde, die ihr Fensterbrett ansteuerte.

Sie hatte vor etwa einem Jahr beschlossen ihr Leben komplett umzukrempeln und unter anderem einen Job im Schulministerium der magischen Welt angenommen, bei dem sie zwar keine goldenen Nase verdienen konnte, sich aber auch nicht ausgebeutet fühlte, wie bei ihrem damaligen Job als unterbezahlte Referendarin, oder besser Mädchen für Alles, in einer renommierten Anwaltskanzlei.

Nachdem sie ihr eigenes Leben unter einer neuen Perspektive ausgerichtet hatte, fühlte sie sich wohl und ausgeglichen. Seit etwa 6 Monaten war sie zudem glücklich mit einem aufstrebenden Anwalt liiert, mit dem sie sich wunderbar ergänzte.

Hermine musste etwas lächeln, als sie an das vergangene Jahr und den Vorfall dachte, der sie dazu bewogen hatte, endlich aus ihrem Panzer auszubrechen und sich zu einer selbstbewußten starken Frau zu entwickeln. Damals war sie eine zeitlang peinlichen Entführungen, die eigentlich ausschließlich sexueller Natur waren, ausgesetzt und hatte schließlich den Täter entlarven können. Daß es sich dabei ausgerechnet um ihren ehemaligen Lehrer Snape gehandelt hatte, machte die Sache zwar etwas peinlich, aber Hermine musste immer noch grinsen, als sie an den Abend dachte, an dem sie ihn wutschnaubend in seinem Büro überrascht und mit ihrer Entdeckung konfrontiert hatte.

Sie hatte ihm lautstark und wortreich ihre Meinung um die Ohren gehauen und ihm schließlich eröffnet, daß er es ja nicht wagen solle, sich nochmals in ihre Nähe zu begeben, wenn er auch nur minimal an seinem erbärmlichen Leben hängen sollte. Dem immer ungläubiger dreinschauenden Tränkepanscher hatte sie abschließend noch süffisant lächelnd serviert, daß die Tatsache, daß sie den Sex mit ihm genossen habe, nicht gleichbedeutend damit war, daß sie sich auch nur annähernd eine längerfristige Affäre geschweige denn ein Leben mit ihm vorstellen könne und das Gewesene unter dem Aspekt „Erfahrung" abhaken würde.

Daß er ihr auf eine gewisse Art geholfen hatte, sich aus ihrem selbst erschaffenen Käfig ihrer eigenen Regeln zu befreien, hatte sie ihm dabei allerdings nicht auf die Nase gebunden, da sie bis heute nicht wußte, ob dies eventuell seine Intention gewesen war.

Durch das Klopfen der Eule an ihrem Fenster aus den Gedanken gerissen, stand Hermine auf, um den Vogel herein zu lassen, der ihr sofort wichtig sein Beinchen mit der Nachricht entgegenstreckte.

Hermine war etwas verwundert, als sie sah, daß der Brief von Minerva war, da sie sich nicht vorstellen wollte, was diese so dringend von ihr wollen könnte.

Etwas überrascht las die die wenigen Zeilen:

„Meine liebe Hermine,

wie Du vielleicht schon bei Dir im Schulministerium erfahren hast, sollen alle Schulen des Landes überprüft und dann in Kategorien eingeteilt werden, die den Eltern später in Form einer Broschüre als Ratgeber für die Schulwahl ihrer Kinder helfen sollen.

Es steht jeder Schule, in diesem Fall also auch Hogwarts, frei, einen Prüfer auszuwählen, der einige Wochen den Schulalltag beobachtet und in einem Internat, wie wir es sind, auch wohnen wird.

Da Du selber weißt, daß wir in unserem Lehrkörper auch einige, wie soll ich mich ausdrücken, nicht offensichtlich pädagogisch bewanderte Kräfte haben, wollte ich Dich bitten, mir einen Prüfer zu empfehlen, der uns wirklich objektiv beurteilen könnte.

Ich erhoffe Deine baldige Antwort.

Alles Liebe

Minerva"

Obwohl Hermine sich freute, weil Minerva eine solch hohe Meinung von ihrer Menschenkenntnis hatte, war sie doch ziemlich ratlos, wen sie empfehlen sollte, denn gerade die Kompetenz des Lehrkörpers war bei der Beurteilung der einzelnen Schulen ein sehr hohes Kriterium, und im Falle von Hogwarts gab es zumindest einen Kandidaten, der die Bewertung extrem ins Negative sinken lassen könnte.

Während sie noch grübelte, wer von den ihr bekannten Prüfern genug Nerven aufbringen könnte, diese Aufgabe trotzdem neutral zu meistern, hörte sie auf dem Flur vor ihrem Büro ein lautes Gezeter.

„Wenn Sie ein Problem mit mir haben, dann suchen Sie sich doch jemand anderen, der ihnen täglich den Arsch nachträgt, bin ich hier im Irrenhaus oder habe ich „Doof" auf der Stirn eintätowiert – rutschen Sie mir doch den Buckel runter, ich gehe jetzt nach Hause!"

Ein kleines böses Grinsen machte sich auf Hermines Gesicht breit. Die Stimme auf dem Flur gehörte Theodora Backyard, kurz Dora genannt, die seit kurzem zum Team der Prüfer gehörte.

Sie war eine kleine, quirlige, und manchmal extrem störrische Frau Mitte 30, die ziemlich rebellisch werden konnte und nicht auf den Mund gefallen war. Allerdings war sie auch äußerst gewissenhaft und konnte sich wie ein Terrier in eine Aufgabe verbeißen, wenn sie meinte, ihr Aufwand lohne sich. Als Hermine daran dachte, wie Dora auf Snape reagieren würde, war ihr klar, daß sie ihre Kandidatin gefunden hatte und damit auch endlich die lang ersehnte Möglichkeit, sich nachträglich an Snape zu rächen und ihm einen gehörigen Schuss vor den Bug zu verpassen.

Ganz kurz meldete sich ihr Gewissen, welches die Meinung vertrat, eine solche Rache passe nicht zu ihrem Charakter, aber da Hermine ihre Prinzipien bereits einmal auf den Prüfstand gestellt hatte, sagt sie sich, daß gegen ein kleines fieses Vergnügen nichts einzuwenden war. Schließlich hatte sie ja keinen Killer auf ihn angesetzt und einen Mord traute sie selbst Dora in einem ihrer heftigsten Wutanfälle nicht zu.

Entschlossen schrieb Hermine Minerva eine kurze Nachricht, sie habe genau die richtige Person für den Job und sie ihr nur mitteilen solle, wann der Prüfer anreisen sollte. Dann stand sie auf, um über den Flur in das Büro von Dora zu gehen, damit sie sie auf ihre neue Aufgabe vorbereiten konnte.

Als sie an Doras Tür klopfte schallte sofort ein: „Was, zur Hölle, denn noch?" aus dem Büro und Hermine öffnete wieder grinsend die Tür um einzutreten.

Dora stand, bereits halb im Mantel, vor ihrem Schreibtisch und schoss sofort einen giftigen Blick Richtung Türe, der aber sofort von einem breiten Grinsen abgelöst wurde, als sie die eintretende Person erkannte.

„Oh, Du bis es. Tut mir leid, daß ich so geschnauzt habe, aber dieser dämliche Abteilungsleiter mit dem Intellekt einer Wanderdüne, hat mich mal wieder tierisch aufgeregt. Ich weiß nicht, was der Kerl sich einbildet, ich bin doch hier nicht angestellt, damit er mich als seinen persönlichen Blitzableiter benutzt kann", begann sie sofort wieder ziemlich laut loszulegen.

Hermine hob lächelnd die Hand und meinte: „Reg Dich ab, den ändern wir nicht mehr, manchen steigt eben die Position zu Kopfe, außerdem wird er ja auch bald pensioniert..."

Dora schnaufte, blieb aber still. Also setzte Hermine wieder an: „Ich würde gerne mit Dir über eine neue Aufgabe sprechen, wenn Du überhaupt Zeit hast, sie in Deinen Terminplan zu packen? Es geht um die Klassifizierung eines Elite-Internats."

Dora lachte erfreut - „Ehrlich? - Oh, Dich schickt der Himmel, ich nehme jeden Job, wenn ich nur einige Tage hier raus kann!"

„Oje", dachte Hermine „wenn Du wüßtest.."

Aufrichtig sah sie die Frau an und meinte dann ehrlich „Ich muss Dir leider sagen, daß die Aufgabe mit einigen Schwierigkeiten verbunden sein könnte. Ich selber habe diese Schule besucht und muss Dir ehrlich sagen, daß Du unter Umständen bei einigen Personen auf wenig Kooperationsbereitschaft, wahrscheinlich sogar eher direkten Widerstand treffen wirst."

Dora schaute erst etwas verwundert, weil Hermine dies so offensichtlich aussprach, meinte dann aber: „Schlimmer als hier wird es nicht werden können, zudem bin ich ja auch in offiziellem Auftrag dort, das wird diesen Leuten schon einleuchten, daß ich auch nur meinen Job mache." Hermine nickte, dachte aber bei sich „wenn Du wüßtest", bevor sie mir Dora vereinbarte, ihr unverzüglich Bescheid zu geben, sobald sie von der Leiterin der Schule erfahren hatte, wann sie anfangen könne. Sie brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz Doras Überschwang weiter zu bremsen, denn egal wie sie sich entschied, sie würde früher oder später jemanden nach Hogwarts schicken müssen und wollte ehrlich, daß die Schule gut und fair bewertet werden würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermine bekam ziemlich rasch Minervas Antwort übermittelt, diese würde sich sehr freuen, den Prüfer, wenn möglich, schon am kommenden Freitag zu begrüßen, damit sie die Möglichkeit habe, ihm am Wochenende kurz die Räumlichkeiten und natürlich auch das Personal vorstellen zu können.

Also ging Hermine mit dem Brief zu Dora, um ihr mitzuteilen, daß sie bereits in zwei Tagen die Möglichkeit hatte, ihrem „geliebten Abteilungsleiter" zu entfliehen. Dora war regelrecht aufgedreht und Hermine bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie sah, wie sehr die Frau sich auf den Job, der sie wahrscheinlich an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben würde, zu freuen schien. Sie teilte Dora noch kurz mit etwas konservative Kleidung für ihren Aufenthalt zu wählen, da in Hogwarts sowohl bei den Lehrern als auch den Schülern noch immer Uniformpflicht bestand. Dora grinste nur und meinte ihr Kleiderschrank gäbe genügend schwarze Klamotten her, außerdem wäre sie wäre durchaus bereit auf das ein oder andere auffällige Outfit zu verzichten.

Die beiden verabredeten sich für den späten Freitagnachmittag, um gemeinsam nach Hogwarts zu apparieren, damit Hermine sie noch kurz mit Minerva persönlich bekannt machen konnte.

Minerva schien von der Prüferin, die augenscheinlich den Anblick des alten Schlosses bewunderte, begeistert zu sein und Hermine war innerlich erleichtert, weil Dora sich, wie versprochen, nicht zu einem grünen Minirock, enger Korsage und lila Strumpfhose zu schwarzen klobigen Cowboystiefeln hatte hinreißen lassen, sondern eine bequeme schwarze Jeans und einen langen, leider auch etwas schlabbrigen, schwarzen Pulli angezogen hatte.

Als sie das Schloss beraten, bat Minerva Hermine doch schon zu ihren privaten Räumen vorzugehen, während sie Dora in ihr Quartier führen wollte, damit sie auspacken und sich etwas einrichten konnte. Bevor sie Dora verließ, sagte sie ihr noch, daß sie nur nach einem der Hauselfen rufe müsse, wen sie fertig sei, dieser würde sie dann zu ihr bringen.

Als sie alleine war, sah Dora sich in ihrem neuen Domizil um und beglückwünschte sich insgeheim den Job angenommen zu haben. Die beiden Zimmer einschließlich privatem Bad, die ihr zur Verfügung standen, waren weitaus schöner als ihre eigene Wohnung und sie freute sich bereits auf die neue Aufgabe, auch wenn Hermine sie immer wieder versuchte in ihrem Enthusiasmus zu bremsen, ohne ihr genau zu sagen, wo bei diesem Job der Hase im Pfeffer lag. Daß sie dies sehr bald erfahren und daraufhin ernsthaft am Verstand ihrer Gruppenleiterin zweifeln würde, die ihr diesen Job ja praktisch unter der Hand zugeschanzt hatte, konnte sie noch nicht ahnen.

Dora packte schnell aus und rief dann einen Hauself, der sie sofort zu Minerva führte. Hermine, die auch noch bei Minerva saß, stand auf, verabschiedete sich und meinte zu Dora, wenn sie Hilfe bräuchte, sollte sie ihr einfach nur kurz eulen.

Nachdem Hermine gegangen war, führte Minerva Dora zum Speisesaal, in dem in Kürze alle Bewohner des Internats zum Abendessen aufeinander treffen würden, und wo sie sie den anderen Lehrern vorstellen und ihre Anwesenheit den Schülern erklären wolle.

Dora war überwältigt, als sie den Speisesaal betraten, der jetzt im Herbst von kleinen Kerzen in Halloween-Kürbissen, die sowohl auf den Tischen standen, als auch unter der riesigen Kuppel schwebten, beleuchtet wurde. Minerva ging mit ihr zwischen den langen Esstischen der Schüler direkt auf ein Podium zu, auf dem sich der lange Esstisch der Lehrer befand, wies ihr einen Stuhl in ihrer Nähe an und trat dann an den Rand des Podiums, um den Anwesenden zu zeigen, daß sie eine Ankündigung zu machen hatte. Dora schaute sich unterdessen interessiert in der Halle um und musterte die langsam eintrudelnden Lehrkräfte, die sich ihren Weg ebenfalls zum Podium bahnten.

Sie war so in ihre Eindrücke vertieft, daß sie ihre direkte Umgebung erst wieder wahrnahm, als Minerva sich laut räusperte und begann den Schülern und auch den mittlerweile versammelten Kollegen zu erklären, daß man die nächsten acht Wochen einen Gast beherbergen würde, der sich frei auf dem Gelände bewegen und auch den unterschiedlichen Unterrichtsstunden beiwohnen würde, um eine Beurteilung der Schule für das Schulministerium zu erstellen. Sie erklärte noch kurz den Hintergrund der Aktion und zu welchem Zweck dies stattfand, dann ermahnte sie die Schüler und, wie Dora glaubte durch einen leichten Blick Richtung Lehrertisch festzustellen, auch die Lehrer, sich von ihrer besten Seite zu zeigen, da man schließlich in einem positiven Licht beschrieben werden wolle.

Nachdem sie ihre kleine Ansprache beendet hatte, drehte sich Minerva um, wies mit der Hand auf sie und meinte laut: „Ich möchte Ihnen hiermit also Miss Theodora Backyard vorstellen, und ich hoffe doch sehr, daß sich hier jeder von seiner besten Seite zeigt, um ihr ihre Aufgabe so leicht wie möglich zu machen."

Einige Schüler applaudierten, andere schauten sie recht misstrauisch an und neben sich vernahm sie ein Geräusch, als habe sich jemand ernsthaft verschluckt. Da sie aber nach wie vor ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Minerva gerichtet hatte, stand Dora pflichtbewusst auf und sagte laut: „Vielen Dank für die nette Begrüßung. Ich darf Ihnen sagen, wie sehr ich mich freue, eine so renommierte Schule bewerten zu dürfen und möchte sofort klar stellen, daß ich nicht hier bin, um das Verhalten der Schüler zu beurteilen." Sie zwinkerte einigen besonders skeptisch blickenden Kindern zu und fügte an: „Ich beurteile nur die Kompetenz der Lehrer und bilde mir ein Urteil über die Qualität dieser Einrichtung. Ihr dürft weiterhin so sein wie bisher."

Einige Schüler lachten, andere applaudierten wieder und einige sahen sie auf eine Weise an, die sie nicht einzuordnen wußte, einordnen konnte sie aber dieses erneute Erstickungsgeräusch neben sich, was sie langsam nervte.

Minerva kam zum Tisch zurück und stellte ihr nun, auf die einzelnen Plätze weisend, die Mitglieder des Lehrerkollegiums vor. Die meisten lächelten sie an oder blickten ziemlich neutral, nur der Verursacher der ständigen Geräuschkulisse neben ihr, den Minerva als „Severus Snape" vorstellte, starrte sie an, als habe sie zwei Hörner, und mindestens einen Huf.

Dann eröffnete Minerva das Essen und jeder widmete sich den reichlichen Speisen.

Nachdem Dora satt war, sah sie die einzelnen Lehrer noch einmal an und versuchte sich die Namen und Lehrgebiete einzuprägen. Als sie neben sich sah, bemerkte sie, wie dieser unhöfliche Mensch sie regelrecht mit den Augen sezierte und schoss ihm einen biestigen Blick zurück.

Als alle ihr Essen beendet hatten und die Schüler langsam den Saal verließen, stand Minerva auf und kam zu Dora hinüber.

„Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Sie in ihr Quartier begleiten, Sie können aber natürlich auch noch etwas bleiben, um erste Kontakte zu knüpfen und sich mit den Lehrern abzusprechen, welche Klassen sie gerne direkt am Montag besuchen möchten."

Dora dankte ihr und teilte ihr mit sie würde gerne auf eigene Faust etwas Kontakt suchen wollen, während sie missmutig wiederum neben sich ein Geräusch vernahm, das dem Schnauben eines gelangweilten Pferdes nicht unähnlich war.

Nachdem Minerva ihr lächelnd „Viel Spaß" gewünscht hatte, fuhr sie zu ihrem Sitznachbarn herum und fauchte: „Haben sie ein Atemproblem oder ist es schlicht mangelnde Erziehung, die Sie dazu veranlasst, alles, was ich sage, mit merkwürdigen Geräuschen zu kommentieren?"

Sie blickte in fast nachtschwarze Augen, als ihr Nachbar sarkastisch antwortete „Ist es IHR mangelndes Taktgefühl, das sie veranlasst ihre Mitmenschen auf eventuelle Atemprobleme aufmerksam zu machen, oder sollte bereits ihr Nachnahme* Aufschluss über ihre Herkunft und Kinderstube geben?"

Dora holte einmal tief Luft, als sie diese Antwort vernahm....

*Backyard = Hinterhof


	3. Chapter 3

Dora zwang sich, Snapes unhöfliche Antwort unkommentiert zu lassen, da sie sich nicht sofort am ersten Tag einen Feind schaffen und mit ihrer aufbrausenden Art unangenehm auffallen wollte. Sie konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen, bevor sie sich unter die anderen Lehrer mischte, noch kurz ein „was für ein Idiot" vor sich hin zu murmeln.

Sie kam kurz danach mit zwei netten Lehrern ins Gespräch und vergaß die dumme Episode ziemlich rasch. Nachdem sie sich noch einige Zeit mit diversen Lehrkräften interessant unterhalten hatte, beschloss sie den Weg in ihr Quartier anzutreten, da dieser Tag sie doch ziemlich geschafft hatte und sie sich danach sehnte, endlich in ein warmes weiches Bett zu sinken und sich auszuschlafen.

Nachdem sie erst zielstrebig den Weg entlang ging, den sie glaubte mit Minerva gekommen zu sein, musste sie nach einiger Zeit feststellen, daß sie irgendwann die falsche Abzweigung genommen haben musste, denn sie musste immer wieder Treppen hinabsteigen und es wurde auch merklich kühler, ihre Zimmer hatten allerdings mindestens im zweiten Stock gelegen. Unsicher schaute sie sich um, ob sie irgendwo eventuell auf einen Schüler treffen würde, den sie nach dem Weg fragen konnte. Aber obwohl es erst etwa 21 Uhr war, waren die Gänge hier wie leer gefegt und Dora überkam die böse Ahnung hier noch bis zum Morgengrauen herumirren zu müssen, wenn sie niemanden finden würde, der ihr helfen konnte. Sie versuchte einen der Hauselfen zu rufen, aber auch das schien hier unten nicht zu funktionieren, was sie etwas irritierte. Also ging sie weiter, immer bemüht den breitesten Gang zu wählen, da sie hoffte dieser würde irgendwann in eine Art Halle führen, von der aus sie dann wieder über eine Treppe nach oben kam.

Das Licht in den Gängen wurde immer spärlicher und Dora musste sich langsam anstrengen, damit sie überhaupt die nächste Biegung erkennen konnte, als sie plötzlich einen Schatten vor sich wahrnahm.

Sie rief sofort: „Hallo, bitte warten sie..", und begann dem Schatten nachzulaufen. Als sie sich der Gestalt allerdings näherte stellte sie fest, daß sie ausgerechnet der Person nachlief, die sie heute Abend lieber nicht mehr gesehen hätte, Snape. Dieser drehte sich um, als er ihre schnellen Schritte hörte, und sah sie fast giftig an, als sie vor ihm stand.

„Sie wünschen?" fragte er in einem Ton, der Dora schon wieder gewaltig gegen den Strich ging. Sie schluckte ihren aufkeimenden Ärger über diese Unhöflichkeit hinunter und meinte: „Entschulden Sie, ich habe wohl die falsche Abzweigung genommen, könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, wie ich wieder zu den Gästezimmern komme?"

Er sah sie düster an und meinte: „Wie sollte ein Idiot wie ich das wissen? Sie haben hierher gefunden, dann finden Sie gefälligst auch wieder raus."

Dora dachte erst sich verhört zu haben und sah ihn etwas ungläubig an, als er sich jedoch wieder umdrehte, um augenscheinlich einfach weiter seines Weges zu gehen, ging ihr Temperament mit ihr durch.

„Nun weiß ich endlich, warum mich Hermine vor dem Job hier gewarnt hat. Sie müssen der Grund sein. Haben Sie eigentlich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank oder warum ist Ihnen nicht klar, daß ich mich hier verlaufen habe? Wie sind Sie eigentlich an eine Anstellung als Lehrer gekommen, sie scheinen das Einfühlungsvermögen einer Amöbe zu besitzen!" fauchte sie giftig.

So schnell, wie ihr Gegenüber herumwirbelte, sie an den Schultern packte und gegen die Wand drückte, konnte Dora gar nicht reagieren.

„Hermine hat sie also auf mich gehetzt", knurrte er sie von oben an. Dora sah verwirrt zu ihm auf und fragte sich, was er meinte. „Ich verstehe nicht....", begann sie.

„Ach, wirklich nicht?" grollte er nun etwas lauter. „Sie sollen also nicht in Hermines Auftrag ein möglichst schlechtes Bild von der Schule malen?"

Nun war Dora wirklich geschockt und fragte sich insgeheim, in welche Privatfehde sie hier hineingeraten war.

Offen sah sie zu dem Mann auf, der sie bestimmt um 20 Zentimeter überragte.

„Es stimmt, daß Hermine mir den Job hier vermittelt hat, aber sie wollte nicht, daß ich hier ein möglichst schlechtes Urteil fälle." sagte sie, bevor ihr Mundwerk abermals mit ihr durchging und sie hinterher schoss: „Von einem Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums nachts, in einem dunklen Gang, an die Wand gepresst zu werden, ist allerdings wahrlich kein Punkt, der einer positiven Bewertung zuträglich ist!"

Ihre Stimme wurde langsam laut und Snape musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er auf die kleine zornbebende Frau hinunter sah, die nun versuchte ihn mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

Ihm kam der Gedanke, daß Hermine dieses kleine Energiebündel speziell wegen ihm geschickt hatte, damit sie ihm auf die Nerven ging, immer wahrscheinlicher vor, und zwar weil sie genau gewußt hatte, daß Miss Backyard und er irgendwann ernsthaft aufeinander treffen würden. Daß diese kleine Hexe vor ihm einen ziemlich großen Wortschatz an Beschimpfungen hatte, aber ein noch größeres Potential an Mut, gemessen an ihrer Größe und ihrem Geduldsfaden, hatte bei Hermines Wahl des Prüfers bestimmt keine untergeordnete Rolle gespielt.

„Wird das heute noch was?" unterbrach ihn die ungeduldige Stimme von Dora, die seit geraumer Zeit versuchte sich zu befreien. Snape trat einen Schritt zurück, blickte sie an und wies dann mit dem Kopf auf einen schmalen Gang „da entlang". Dann drehte er sich um und ging weiter den Gang hinunter. Dora stand einen Moment fassungslos an der Wand und starrte ihm nach. Solch ein Benehmen war ihr noch nie untergekommen und sie musste sich bremsen, damit sie ihm nicht „Danke, Arschloch" hinterher brüllte. Wieso hatte Hermine ihr nicht gesagt, daß solch ein Widerling hier auf sie warten würde? Obwohl sie sich innerlich auch ein wenig amüsierte, weil sie ihn scheinbar recht schnell auf 180 bringen konnte. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, war er genau der Typ Mann, der sie irgendwie anturnte, etwas gutaussehender hätte er natürlich sein dürfen, aber er hatte was an sich, auf das sie ansprang.

Dora hatte nicht allen Ernstes vor, diesem Kerl irgendwelche Avancen zu machen, erstens, weil sie beruflich hier war und zweitens weil sie ihre Freiheit viel zu sehr liebte, um sich an jemanden zu binden. Wobei sie grinsend dachte, daß er als „Häppchen zwischendurch" eventuell taugen konnte. „Du spinnst Dir wieder was zurecht", sagte sie sich und ging schnell den schmalen Gang entlang, der sie zu einer Treppe und auch direkt zu den Gästezimmern führte, weil sie Hermine unbedingt eine Nachricht schicken wollte.

Hermine schaute etwas verdutzt auf die Nachricht, die ihr noch so spät von einer Eule gebracht wurde.

„Hi Hermine,

habe die erste Nacht bald hinter mir und freue mich auf weitere neue Eindrücke. Erklär mir aber bitte vorab einmal, was zwischen Dir und Snape ist, der flippt ja aus, wenn man nur Deinen Namen nennt – ach übrigens, hättest Du mir nicht sagen können, daß solch ein Exemplar hier rum läuft?

Liebe Grüße

Dora"

Während Hermine wieder und wieder die Nachricht von Dora las, kam ihr langsam der Verdacht, daß sie eventuell den Bock zum Gärtner gemacht hatte. Sie hatte Snape eine Nervensäge vor die Nase setzen wollen, die sich verbal durchaus mit ihm messen konnte, aber ihren Job ernst genug nahm, um letztendlich wirklich neutral nur seine Fähigkeiten als Lehrer zu beurteilen, ohne persönliche Differenzen Einfluss auf ihre Entscheidung nehmen zu lassen. Dieser Brief schien allerdings anzudeuten, daß sie scheinbar, ganz und gar entgegen ihrer Intuition, jemanden geschickt hatte, der an ihm interessiert zu sein schien. Hermine war nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Sollte sie Dora in ihr Geheimnis einweihen und sie warnen, oder sollte sie einfach auf Doras gesunden Menschenverstand vertrauen und ihr freie Hand lassen? Daß Snape ernsthaft sauer auf sie war, nachdem ihm klar wurde, wer diese kleine Terroristin auf ihn losgelassen hatte, konnte sie sich vorstellen, wollte jedoch keinesfalls, daß er seinen Hass an Dora abreagieren würde.

Hermine schlief in dieser Nacht sehr schlecht und schrieb direkt am folgenden Morgen eine Nachricht an Dora.

„Hallo Dora,

freut mich, daß Dir meine alte Schule zu gefallen scheint. Zum Thema Snape möchte ich Dich zur Vorsicht mahnen. Er ist ein Meister perfider und sadistischer Spielchen, aus denen nur er als Sieger hervorgeht. Ich weiß dies aus eigener Erfahrung und möchte Dich dringend warnen, Dich nicht privat mit ihm einzulassen.

Hermine

P.S.: Ich freue mich auf Deinen ersten Zwischenbericht"

Als Dora Hermines Antwort gelesen hatte, blickte sie irritiert auf den Brief. Was sollte das nun wieder? „Meister perfider und sadistischer Spielchen?" Dora verstand nicht, was Hermine andeuten wollte. Sollte Snape sich als Lehrer in irgendeiner Weise in der Vergangenheit nicht korrekt gegenüber seinen Schülern verhalten haben? Aber wieso sonst schrieb Hermine „aus eigener Erfahrung?" Sollte er ihr gar in ihrer Schulzeit zu nahe getreten sein? Dora beschloss das Problem sofort zu klären und mit Snape ein paar Takte zu reden. Also marschierte sie in die Halle, interviewte einen Elf, wie sie zu Snapes Räumen kam, ging zielstrebig auf seine Tür zu und klopfte energisch an.

„Herein", kam es in genervtem Ton von drinnen. Dora öffnete die Tür, trat ein, sah sich kurz um und ging dann auf dem Schreibtisch zu, hinter den Snape saß und irgendetwas las. Er sah auf und schaute sie an. „Ich dachte, Sie würden nur das Internat und den Unterricht beurteilen?" fragte er. „Das stimmt", sagte Dora, „allerdings bin ich wegen einer anderen Geschichte hier, die direkten Einfluss auf meine Beurteilung nehmen könnte." Snape schaute sie fragend an und meinte: „Und die wäre?"

Dora holte einmal tief Luft und sagte direkt „Ich will wissen, ob sie jemals sadistische Spielchen mit ihren Schülern gespielt haben!" Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob das, was er verstanden hatte, das war, was diese kleine Frau gesagt hatte. Dora deutete sein Minenspiel in dieser Richtung und wiederholte: „Haben Sie jemals ihre Schüler physisch oder psychisch gequält?" Snape sprang auf und fauchte sie drohend an: „Was denken Sie eigentlich, wen Sie vor sich haben?" Dora sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. „Das versuche ich gerade herauszufinden."

Er kam um seinen Schreibtisch und ging langsam auf sie zu. „Von wem haben Sie diese Gerüchte?" Dora sah ihn offen an. „Von Hermine, wie Sie sich sicherlich denken können. Allerdings hat sie es nur versteckt angedeutet, indem sie sagte, sie seien mit Vorsicht zu behandeln, weil sie aus eigener Erfahrung wüßte, daß sie gerne sadistische Spielchen spielen würden."

„RAUS!", donnerte ihr entgegen „und bestellen Sie Miss Granger, daß diese Verleumdung ein Nachspiel haben wird."

Aufgrund der Tatsache, daß er wie ein Rachegott vor ihr stand, der sie gleich mit einem Blitz von der Erde tilgen wollte, beschloss Dora erst einmal den Rückzug anzutreten. Auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal machte sie sich langsam Vorwürfe, weil sie Hermines Namen genannt und nicht einfach behauptet hatte, sie habe diese Gerüchte „irgendwo" gehört.

Hermine war innerhalb einer Stunde informiert, daß etwas an ihrem Plan gewaltig schief lief. Eine Eule brachte eine dringende Nachricht von Minerva

„Liebe Hermine,

ich muss Dir leider mitteilen, daß wir unerwartet bereits am ersten Tag erhebliche Schwierigkeiten haben. Die Prüferin, Miss Backyard, und Snape hatten eine ziemlich lautstarke Konfrontation. Ich weiß nicht um was es ging, da sich nun beide in Schweigen hüllen. Aber Snape ist fuchsteufelswild bei mir im Büro aufgetaucht und hat verlangt, daß Du dich umgehend zu einem Treffen hier einfinden sollst, sonst würde er eine Beschwerde an den Leiter des Ministeriums richten, in dem er Dich wegen Verleumdung, Rufmord und Amtsmissbrauch belangen lassen möchte.

Bitte teile mir Deine Ankunftszeit bei uns mit.

Minerva"


	4. Chapter 4

Snape saß, düster vor sich hin starrend, an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte das Gefühl am Fuße eines Berges zu stehen und zu beobachten, wie sich am Gipfel einige Felsbrocken lösten, die bald eine gewaltige Lawine auslösen würden, die dann mit zerstörerischer Wucht unausweichlich auf ihn zukam. Dabei hatte er sich, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, selber in diesen unmöglichen Schlamassel hinein manövriert. Was als gut gemeinter Plan begonnen worden war, hatte sich verselbstständigt, war schnell zu einem Dilemma ausgeartet, das er nicht mehr hatte stoppen können, und mutierte nun zu einer regelrechten Katastrophe.

Er dachte daran, wie harmlos es eigentlich begonnen hatte. Er hatte Hermine nie ganz aus den Augen verloren und als er irgendwann bemerkte, wie Minerva, mit der Hermine immer eine freundschaftliche Beziehung verband, begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihren ehemaligen Lieblings-Schützling zu machen, hatte er begonnen die damaligen Lebensumstände seiner ehemaligen Schülerin genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Bereits nach kurzer Zeit musste er feststellen, daß das, was er bis dato in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, ziemlich erschreckend war. Hermine war dabei ihr Leben zu ruinieren. Das einst selbstbewußte, intelligente junge Mädchen war dabei sich in eine frustrierte, unselbstständige und verunsicherte Eremitin zu verwandeln.

Sie hatte ihren Kampfgeist verloren und stellte sich keiner Herausforderung mehr, sondern gab schnell auf und versuchte nur noch den Weg des geringsten Widerstands zu gehen. Als er ihre vergangenen Beziehungen sondierte, stellte er fest, dass sich dieses Verhalten auch dort widerspiegelte. Sie hatte ihre Partnerwahl so angelegt, Beziehungen zu Männern aufzubauen, in denen sie die Führung hatte. Sie konnte in diesen Beziehungen nicht wachsen und auch nicht daran arbeiten, so daß diese auch meist nach relativ kurzer Zeit wieder frustriert von ihr abgebrochen wurden.

Ohne sich ganz klar zu sein, wie er es anstellen sollte sie irgendwie auf den, seiner Meinung nach, richtigen Weg zu bringen, wußte er doch, daß er ihr helfen wollte. Wobei ihm der Zufall in die Hände spielte, als er eines Abends in einem Restaurant, in dem er eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte, an einem der Nachbartische ihren Namen fallen hörte. Ein junger Mann, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, erzählte seinem Bekannten, er habe sich mit ihr für den nächsten Abend verabredet und wo sie sich treffen wollten.

Snape hatte sich keinen genauen Plan zurecht gelegt, wie er ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihr beginnen wollte, aber er war zur entsprechenden Zeit an der Ecke der Gasse, in der sie die Verabredung hatte, an der er ihr Erscheinen vermutete und wartete dort auf sie. Als Hermine mit ziemlicher Verspätung und offensichtlich etwas abgehetzt erschien, entschied er spontan sie an einen ruhigen Ort zu bringen, um ihr einmal ausführlich ins Gewissen zu reden. Nachdem er sich bei ihr bemerkbar gemacht hatte, begannen die Dinge allerdings schon leicht aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Er hatte eigentlich nur verhindern wollen, daß sie sofort merkte, wer er war, als er sie hinterrücks zwang mit ihm in den Hinterhof zu kommen. Aber ihre Reaktion, oder besser gesagt die Tatsache, daß sie sich nicht energisch wehrte, sondern eigentlich relativ abwartend gab, hatte ihn dazu verleitet sie vorsichtig zu küssen. Er hatte sie mit der kleinen zärtlichen Geste nur beruhigen wollen, da er zu diesem Zeitpunkt davon ausgegangen war, daß sie ihn explizit zwar noch nicht erkannt, aber zumindest für einen Bekannten gehalten hatte. Als er bemerkte, wie ihr Körper auf seine Annäherung reagierte, wurde ihm bewußt, daß er nicht mit einem jungen Mädchen, sondern mit einer erwachsenen Frau, deren Mut und Intelligenz er immer Respekt gezollt hatte, hier alleine in der Dunkelheit stand.

Durch die Erkenntnis, daß die Frau sich offenbar körperlich auch zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, hatte er sich zu mehr hinreißen lassen, bis die Sache komplett aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Nach ihrer überstürzten Flucht war ihm klar, nun hatte er einen ernsthaften Anlass ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit ihr zu suchen. Nicht nur um sich zu entschuldigen, sondern um auch endlich zum eigentlichen Kern seines Anliegens zu kommen.

Auch zu einem zweiten Treffen verhalf ihm der Zufall, als er sie an ihrem Arbeitsplatz aufsuchen wollte, weil er diesmal lieber einen neutralen Ort wählen wollte und dort durch Zufall mitbekam, wie einer ihrer Vorgesetzten ihr den Auftrag gab etwas aus dem Archiv zu holen. Anhand des im Foyer ausgehängten Gebäudeplans, hatte es keine Schwierigkeit dargestellt herauszufinden, wo sich das Archiv befand.

Nachdem er den Gewölbekeller erreicht hatte, war es ihm eine gute Idee erschienen, sich ihr unbemerkt zu nähern und deswegen die Lampen ausfallen zu lassen. Allerdings hatte er es sich nicht verkneifen können, sie wegen ihres Benehmens beim ersten Treffen aufzuziehen, was eine für ihn unerwartete Reaktion ihrerseits auslöste, indem sie sich wie eine Furie versuchte auf ihn zu stürzen.

Da er sie in der Dunkelheit nicht durch einen unbedachten Zauber verletzen wollte, fiel im nur ein ziemlich profanes Mittel ein, wie er sie zumindest halbwegs ruhig stellen konnte – Fesseln. Daß die Situation durch die aufgestauten Aggressionen und dem Umstand, wie sie schon wieder nach kürzester Zeit körperlich auf ihn reagierte, erneut ausartete, hatte nicht in seiner Absicht gelegen. Es tat ihm später aber auch nicht leid, da er nun sicher war, daß sie wußte, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte und sich nur unwissend stellte, um ihren Stolz zu wahren.

Danach beschloss er sie erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen und sich lieber eine andere Taktik zuzulegen, damit er sie aus ihrem selbst gebauten Schneckenhaus wieder ins Leben holen konnte. Während der folgenden Tage, in denen er sie weiter unauffällig beobachtete, fiel ihm auf, wie sie begann aus sich heraus zu gehen und wieder etwas selbstbewußter wirkte und auftrat. Er forcierte noch einmal ein „Treffen", dieses Mal mit dem festen Vorsatz, sie dazu zu bringen, sich endlich sich selbst und ihren Bedürfnissen zu stellen und vielleicht auch zu ihrer Anziehung zu ihm zu bekennen.

Daß sie zwischenzeitlich begonnen hatte Nachforschungen nach „ihrem Täter" anzustellen, war ihm aufgefallen und verwunderte ihn auch etwas, da er immer noch davon ausging sie wußte, wer er war. Daß sie eines Abends in sein Büro geschossen kam und ihn lautstark beschimpfte, hatte er so nicht erwartet. Und als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte und er mit ihr ein halbwegs vernünftiges Gespräch beginnen konnte, musste er feststellen, daß die Tatsache, daß er es war, dem sie sich seit bei diesen Überfällen mehr als freiwillig hingab, immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, wollte oder konnte.

Obwohl ihm spätestens nach diesem Gespräch hätte klar sein müssen, wie sehr die ganze Situation bereits eine ungesunde Schieflage erreicht hatte und sich langsam zu einer bösen Posse zu entwickeln schien, war er nicht mehr in der Lage noch korrigierend einzugreifen. Irgendwie hatte sich die ganze Geschichte verselbstständigt. Er hätte damals schon wissen müssen, wenn es etwas gab, was sie als ihr höchstes Gut erachtete und bis aufs Blut verteidigen würde, war es ihr Stolz.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf als er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie er nun die neue Situation, die eigentlich ursprünglich auf seinem damaligen Verhalten beruhte, handhaben sollte. Er hatte keinesfalls vor Hermine tatsächlich beim Leiter des Schulministeriums anzuschwärzen, allerdings auch nicht die geringsten Ambitionen, seinen Ruf und seine Stellung zu verlieren, weil Miss Ich-habe-alles-unter-Kontrolle in ihrem Freundeskreis Bemerkungen in Bezug auf seine Person fallen ließ, die Fremde vollkommen falsch interpretierten.

Als er am späteren Abend auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek die Prüferin vor sich in einem Gang sah, beschloss er spontan, mit ihr noch einmal die Konversation zu suchen, um das Missverständnis auszuräumen, Es interessierte ihn zwar nicht im Geringsten, was diese biestige kleine Person von ihm persönlich hielt, aber daß Hermines unbedachte Äußerung ein falsches Bild auf die gesamte Schule werfen würde, das musste er natürlich verhindern.

Während er auf Dora zuging, bemerkte sie ihn und sah ihm ernst entgegen.

„Wir werden uns unterhalten", sagte er schroff und wollte sie am Arm in das nächstgelegene leere Klassenzimmer ziehen, um Ruhe für das Gespräch zu haben.

Dora entriss ihm jedoch ihren Arm und schnauzte: „Sagt wer??"

Er schaute sie halb verzweifelt an: „Sage ich, also kommen Sie schon."

„Ach und was Sie sagen ist Gesetz, oder wie darf ich das verstehen?" konterte Dora in schon wieder ziemlich aggressivem Ton und wich noch einen Schritt zurück.

Snape seufzte, weil er nicht verstehen konnte, wieso diese Frau sich so aufführte. Er wollte sich doch nur mit ihr unter vier Augen unterhalten, ohne daß ständig Schüler oder Lehrer an ihnen vorbeilaufen würden, aber sie stellte sofort das Nackenfell auf und kläffte ihn an wie ein bissiger Straßenköter.

Er atmete tief durch und versuchte es nochmal.

„Miss Backyard, ich habe nicht vor Sie aus dem Fenster zu werfen, was vermutlich auch zwecklos wäre, denn Sie fliegen garantiert auch ohne Besen,..."Doras Gesicht verdunkelte sich immer mehr..."ich möchte mich mit Ihnen noch einmal in Ruhe wegen des offensichtlichen Missverständnisses unterhalten, das Her... , also Miss Granger, mit ihrer unbedachten Äußerung heraufbeschworen hat."

Er sah sie leicht angespannt an und hoffte nun zu ihr durchgekommen zu sein.

Dora sah ihm intensiv ins Gesicht, als versuche sie in seiner Mine zu lesen und meinte dann brummig: „Also gut, 10 Minuten – und keine dämlichen Tricks, sonst sorge ich dafür, daß Sie jegliche Familienplanung vergessen können, falls sich solche Überlegungen für Sie überhaupt lohnen."

Snape und Dora verbrachten länger als 10 Minuten in einem intensiven Gespräch und als beide den Klassenraum verließen, ging eine ziemlich nachdenkliche aussehende Dora sofort in ihre Räume. Dort angekommen, ließ sie sich in einen Sessel fallen und versuchte das Gehörte einmal zu verdauen. Snape hatte ihr einen groben Umriss seiner „Beziehung" zu Hermine geliefert und mehrfach betont, daß Hermines Äußerung aus diesem Zusammenhang stammte. Obwohl er nicht ins Detail gegangen war, hatte Dora doch den Eindruck, daß da mehr passiert sein musste, als gelegentliche „Zusammenstöße", die „dazu geführt hatten" daß die beiden nun ein „etwas gespanntes Verhältnis" hatten.

Sie musste grinsen, als sie daran dachte, wie vorsichtig und bedacht dieser knurrige Kerl versucht hatte seine Worte zu wählen, wahrscheinlich, damit er sich so unverfänglich wie möglich ausdrückte um ihr keinen Ansatzpunkt zu weiteren Spekulationen zu geben.- Aber in einer Sache war sich Dora sicher, wer sich so vorsichtig ausdrückte, hatte Angst sich zu verplappern, hielt also dementsprechend Informationen zurück....


	5. Chapter 5

Während Hermine sich der Tatsache stellte am frühen Abend nach Hogwarts zu apparieren, um die Situation zu entschärfen und ihren und somit auch Doras Job zu retten, was sie Minerva auch bereits mitgeteilt hatte, machte sie sich ernsthafte Gedanken, wie sie Snape gegenüber treten sollte, den sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, als sie ihn in einem Anfall unmenschlicher Wut lautstark bei offener Bürotür heruntergeputzt hatte, ohne ihm auch nur den Hauch einer Chance zur Erwiderung zu geben.

Als sie in Hogwarts ankam, wurde sie bereits von Minerva erwartet, die sie mit ernstem Gesicht begrüßte und auch sofort versuchte ein „unauffälliges Verhör" zu beginnen.

„Ach Mädchen, es tut mir ja so leid, ich hatte solch einen netten Eindruck von Miss Backyard. Ich kann mir gar nicht erklären, worüber sie und Snape bereits nach wenigen Stunden eine solche Konfrontation haben könnten. Aber Du weißt bestimmt schon mehr, Miss Backyard hat sich Dir doch bestimmt schon anvertraut?", dabei sah sie Hermine neugierig an.

„Ich weiß auch nichts Genaues", versuchte Hermine abzuwiegeln, wobei ihr klar war, daß sie eventuell der Auslöser dieses Disputes gewesen sein könnte.

Minerva ging mit ihr schnurstracks in ihr Büro, in dem bereits Dora und Snape warteten. Hermine grüßte kühl und setzte sich sofort in den noch freien Sessel, während sie sich fühlte, als sei gerade vor den Scharfrichter geführt worden und müsse nun ihr Todesurteil entgegen nehmen.

Minerva setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und schaute die Anwesenden ernst an.

„Nun, Severus", sie nickte in seine Richtung, „da wir nun hier mit Hermine, entsprechend Deinem Wunsch, sitzen, erwarte ich eine Aufklärung über den Grund der gesamten Aufregung."

Snape sah Minerva an und verkündete, daß er von Hermine eine Entschuldigung darüber erwarte, weil sie ihn Dora gegenüber als „sadistisch" charakterisiert hatte, was natürlich dazu geführt habe, daß Dora, in ihrer Funktion als Prüferin, ihn dazu zur Rede gestellt habe, weil sie durch diesen Terminus den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, er würde die ihm anvertrauten Schüler in physischer oder psychischer Art quälen.

Wenn Hermine nicht krampfhaft versuchen würde, sich in ihrem Sessel so klein wie möglich zu machen, hätte sie gerne über das Gesicht von Minerva lachen mögen, das während Snapes Ansprache nicht nur langsam alle Farbe verlor, sondern der auch alle Gesichtszüge entgleisten, so daß sie schließlich dem Ende des Satzes nur noch mit offenem Mund und offensichtlicher Verblüffung folgen zu können schien.

Allerdings hatte sie ihre Mimik schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und sah Hermine streng an. „Hermine, ich hoffe doch sehr, daß Severus oder Miss Backyard hier etwas falsch verstanden haben und Du Severus nicht als Sadisten betitelt hast?"

Hermine saß mittlerweile ziemlich klein in ihrem Sessel und gab nur ein „Ganz so war es nicht" von sich.

Minerva holte tief Luft und meinte: „Nun, dann wüßte ich gerne, wie es denn gewesen ist." Hermine schluckte, spürte wie sie rot wurde, und versuchte ihren Blick auf die Wänd schräg hinter Minerva zu konzentrieren, während sie begann: „Nun...also, naja, Dora, also Miss Backyard, hatte bei mir angefragt, wieso Sev.... also Prof. Snape so aggressiv auf die Tatsache reagiere, weil ich sie geschickt habe. Da ich aus ihrer Nachricht den Eindruck gewann, daß Dor…, ich meine, Miss Backyard, irgendwie an ihm ...sich für ihn...also....ich dachte, sie...fände.. ihn... irgendwie...interessanter als für ihre Aufgabe hier nötig." Hermine atmete zweimal tief durch bevor sie leiser fortfuhr. „Ich..also..dachte, es wäre besser, wenn ich sie warnen würde, daß Sev....äh... Prof. Snape ...nun ja, daß er der falsche Kandidat sein könnte. Und da habe ich mich etwas übertrieben ausgedrückt", meinte Hermine, zu Ende der Erklärung immer schneller redend.

Dora, die an der anderen äußeren Seite im letzten Sessel Richtung Bürotür saß, musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut heraus zu lachen, als sie dieses Gestammel von der sonst so eloquent wirkenden Gruppenleiterin hörte, das ihr nur eins sagte, was immer zwischen Snape und Hermine gelaufen war, für Hermine war das Kapitel noch nicht durch. Was diese hier gerade stammelnd von sich gab, roch extrem nach Eifersucht.

Minerva sah Hermine immer noch streng an und meinte dann „Ich erwarte also, daß Du Dich hiermit bei Severus entschuldigst und Miss Backyard glaubhaft versicherst, daß Deine Bemerkung in keinster Weise auf Severus´ Leistung und sein Verhalten auf die Schüler gemünzt war."

Hermine dreht sich zu Dora, die immer noch versuchte eine ernste Miene zu machen und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Dora, sei versichert, daß ich, sollte ich tatsächlich Kenntnis haben, wenn einer der Lehrer an dieser Schule eine Gefahr für die Schüler darstellen würde, ich Dir dies ausdrücklich gesagt hätte."

„Schon o.k.", winkte Dora ab, „ich hab da wohl was in den falschen Hals bekommen, kann ja mal passieren."

Zu Snape gewandt quetsche Hermine mühsam heraus: „Es tut mir leid, daß Sie durch meine unbedachte Äußerung Probleme mit Miss Backyard hatten. Ich möchte mich dafür ausdrücklich entschuldigen."

Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf wieder weg und schaute weiterhin hinter Minerva ein Loch in die Wand. Snape knurrte etwas Unverständliches, aber auf Minervas Frage, ob nun die Fronten geklärt und das Missverständnis behoben seien, nickte er kurz, bevor er sich sofort erhob und wortlos das Büro verließ.

Dora stand ebenfalls auf, ging noch einmal zu Hermine, nahm sie kurz in den Arm und meinte: „Tut mir ehrlich leid, daß ich Dich in solche Verlegenheit gebracht habe, aber ich habe da wirklich etwas ganz ganz falsch verstanden."

Hermine nickte und erwiderte: „Es lag an mir, ich hätte mich diplomatischer ausdrücken müssen." Dann sah sie zu Minerva hinüber und sagte: „Ich denke, das bestehende Problem ist gelöst, ich würde jetzt gerne nach Hause, es war ein langer Tag."

Minerva sah sie forschend an, nickte aber und erwiderte: „Natürlich mein Mädchen, ich bringe Dich noch bis nach draußen."

Zu Dora schauend wies sie mit dem Kopf Richtung Flur und ergänzte „Ich denke, sie sollten sich eine Basis suchen, auf der sie nun wieder mit Snape zusammen arbeiten können. Ich wünsche mir eine faire Beurteilung."

Dora nickte, lächelte beiden zu und verließ das Büro um dem wortkargen Urheber dieser peinlichen Veranstaltung nachzugehen.

Sie erwischte ihn in einem Gang kurz vor der Kellergewölben und rief hinter ihm her: „War wohl nix, oder?"

Snape blieb wie erstarrt stehen, drehte sich um und fragte: „Wie meinen Sie das?"

Dora grinste ihn hinterhältig an und schoss ins Blaue. „Haben Sie wirklich gedacht, Sie könnten Hermine mit dieser kleinen versuchten Erpressung dazu bringen, Ihnen zu verzeihen und um den Hals zu fallen, nur weil Sie es geschafft haben, daß Minerva sie hierher zitieren konnte?"

Sie beobachtete gespannt sein Gesicht, als er langsam auf sie zukam, sich drohend vor ihr aufbaute und knurrte: „Ich habe nicht den geringsten Schimmer, von was Sie hier reden. Aber ihren Ton mir gegenüber sollten Sie ernsthaft überdenken, sonst könnte ich mich einmal vergessen."

Dora war nicht dumm und wußte sofort, daß sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen haben musste. Sie überlegte kurz, ob er wirklich gefährlich war und entschied, den letzten Satz doch spaßeshalber noch auf ihn abzuschießen. „So, wie sie sich Hermine gegenüber offensichtlich bereits einmal vergessen haben? "

Wenn Dora etwas nicht erwartet hatte, dann die Tatsache, daß der Mensch, der ihr eigentlich von Anfang an hier Probleme bereitet hatte, aber bisher immer nur dem Sprichwort „Hunde die bellen, beißen nicht" entsprach, innerhalb von Sekunden äußerst bedrohlich und gefährlich wirken könnte. Er hatte sie wieder blitzschnell gepackt und gegen die nächstgelegene Wand gedrückt, diesmal aber ihre Arme über ihren Kopf gezogen, wo er ihre Handegelenke mit einer Hand fixierte, während er die andere Hand an ihrem Hals platziert hatte, als wolle er sie würgen.

Dora starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er sah drohend auf sie hinab und sie sah die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht, die ihr zeigte, daß er sich gerade sehr konzentrierte nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Obwohl ihre momentane Position nicht dazu angetan war, jetzt noch irgendetwas von sich zu geben, was diesen Mann eventuell noch mehr reizen könnte, konnte Dora sich ein leises „Sind Sie eigentlich wirklich solch ein Gefühlskrüppel oder haben sie einfach nur Bretter so dick Baumstämme vorm Kopf? Ich zumindest hätte eben schwören kann, daß Hermine eifersüchtig ist" nicht verkneifen.

Fragend und leicht unsicher, weil sie seine Reaktion nicht einschätzen konnte, sah sie zu ihm auf. Er senkte langsam den Kopf bis seine Nasenspitze fast ihr berührte, dann wurde sein Blick noch giftiger und Dora glaubte bereits ihr letztes Stündlein habe geschlagen, als sie plötzlich ein leichtes Zucken in seinem Mundwinkel bemerkte, er sie abrupt losließ und mit einem leisen amüsierten Grinsen sagte: „Wenn Sie mal das Zeitliche segnen, muß man ihr loses Mundwerk separat töten, oder?"

Dora atmete erst einmal erleichtert auf, bevor sie wagte ihn entschuldigend anzugrinsen, während sie leise meinte: „Könnte was dran sein..." Dann begann sie interessiert den Boden zu mustern und wie ein schüchternes Kind mit der Schuhspitze kleine Kreise zu ziehen, während sie die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hielt und sich wie zu einem unsichtbaren Lied leicht hin und her wiegte. Das Geräusch, das daraufhin von Snape herüber klang, erschreckte sie erst etwas, bis ihr klar wurde, daß er lachte. Dann sah er sie mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an und meinte: „Erfahre ich, was sie mit „Eifersucht" meinten?"

Dora fiel prompt in ihr altes Verhaltensmuster, grinste ihn an, hakte sich bei ihm ein, was ihr einen weiteren finsteren Blick einbrachte, und sagte „Klar, wenn wir uns ab jetzt duzen?"


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie dem Frieden trauen sollte, der seit Hermines Besuch zwischen Dora und Snape eingetreten war. Aber zumindest schienen die beiden eine Basis gefunden zu haben, auf der sie sich verständigen und miteinander kooperieren konnten. Es kam ihr zwar etwas merkwürdig vor, als Dora am nächsten Morgen grinsend am Frühstückstisch erschien und Snape ziemlich dreist zuzwinkerte, aber dann schob sie es einfach auf die sowieso etwas kumpelhafte, direkte Art der Frau.

Dora hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich mit Snape auf einem Level zu bewegen, nämlich auf dem der Verschwörer. Sie hatte es irgendwie fertig gebracht, daß er ihr, wenn auch immer noch sehr diffus, von den Vorkommnissen des letzten Jahres erzählt hatte, allerdings hatte er dabei wiederholt darauf hingewiesen, daß er Hermine eigentlich hatte helfen wollen und war so ehrlich ihr zu gestehen die ganze Sache gewaltig in den Teich gesetzt zu haben. Dora hatte sich zeitweise amüsiert seine Erklärungsversuche angehört und so langsam die Puzzleteile zusammengesetzt, die ihr ein ziemlich genaues Bild der Situation zeigten. Wieso Snape allerdings auf den Gedanken verfallen war, daß ausgerechnet Sex ein Mittel sein könnte, um einer Frau wie Hermine den richtigen Weg zu ihrer weiteren Entwicklung aufzeigen zu können, erschien ihr schon fast lächerlich. Dora war der festen Überzeugung, daß sich da jemand ganz gewaltig versuchte selbst etwas vorzumachen bzw., daß da wohl das Denkvermögen in einigen Situationen einige Etagen zu tief gerutscht war, auch wenn der Besitzer dieser Region das scheinbar nicht merken konnte oder wollte.

Entsprechend ihrer Art und ihrem bissigen Humor genoss Sie es nun auch, ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit, bei der er ihr blöd kam, mit kleinen spitze Bemerkungen zu attackieren. Nicht nur Minerva und den anderen Lehrern fiel ab dem darauf folgenden Montag auf, daß eine gewisse kleine Prüferin, die mal wieder durch leicht schlampig wirkende schlabbrige schwarze Klamotten auffiel, sich ziemlich respektlos gegenüber einem gewissen Lehrer benahm.

Als Snape am Mittwochmorgen den Speisesaal betrat, lief Dora hinter ihm her und brüllte lautstark: „Wieso bleibst Du nicht stehen, wenn ich Dich rufe?" Einige anwesende Schüler fuhren ruckartig mit dem Kopf in die Richtung der beiden und schauten die kleine Prüferin, sowohl ob ihrer Lautstärke als auch ihrer Respektlosigkeit, mit offenem Mund an.

Snape blieb stehen, drehte sich gemächlich um und meinte knurrend: „Ich bin kein Pferd, dem man ´Halt, warte´ hinterher ruft." Dann wollte er sich abwenden, als ihn die nächste Bemerkung wieder stoppen und sich ihr erneut zuwenden ließ. „Dann renn´ doch auch nicht wie ein angestochenes Schwein durch die Gänge...."

Dora stand nun dicht vor ihm und schaute ihn giftig an. Snape blickte nicht minder düster drein, als er ansetzte: „Sind Sie generell um diese Uhrzeit so unglaublich unerträglich oder haben Sie schlicht und ergreifend ihre Tage?"

Dora riss ungläubig die Augen auf, aber als Sie Minerva aus den Augenwinkeln auf sich zusteuern sah, setzte sie lautstark an: „Vielen Dank, Professor, daß Sie sich so für meine Gefühlslage und auch zeitgleich meinen Zyklus interessieren. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, daß ich gerade nicht meine Periode habe, sollten Sie mich also in ihr Bett zitieren wollen, damit ich ihnen helfe, den nächsten Tag etwas entspannter angehen zu können, wenn der Stau an einer gewissen Stelle beseitigt ist, laufen Sie nicht Gefahr, daß ich Ihre Laken einsauen werde. "

Als Snape gerade losbrüllen wollte, sah er Minerva, die nun kurz vor ihnen stand und dem Dialog mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund folgte. Snape entschloss sich zu einem halbwegs würdevollen Abgang, drehte sich wortlos um und ging zu seinem Platz, während er hinter sich Minerva hörte: „Miss Backyard, dürfte ich erfahren, was diese verbale Entgleisung im Beisein der Schüler bedeuten soll?"

Obwohl Snape innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelte, weil diese vorlaute freche Person es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, daß er ihr, zumindest ansatzweise, enthüllt hatte, wie es zu diesem Kriegszustand zwischen ihm und Hermine gekommen war, war er doch sicher, daß sie ihre Äußerung „Da ist noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen, lassen Sie mir ein paar Tage zum Nachdenken" absolut ernst gemeint hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn an dieser Nervensäge dazu brachte, ihr ein gewisses Maß an Vertrauen zu schenken, vermutete aber, daß es einfach an der Tatsache lag, daß sie niemals versuchte sich anders zu geben, als sie tatsächlich war. Alles an ihr war offen, ehrlich und direkt – und sie hatte keinerlei Angst vor ihm, das zumindest hatte er bei der Episode im Gang, als sie ihn fast bis zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, bewiesen. Außerdem hatte er schnell festgestellt, daß sie eine ziemliche gute Menschenkenntnis hatte und in relativ kurzer Zeit aufgesetzte von natürlichen Verhaltensweisen unterscheiden konnte, was, wie er vermutete, auch eine Grundvoraussetzung für ihren Beruf war.

Was ihm nicht passte, war die kumpelhafte Art, die sie seit ihrem privaten Gespräch an den Tag legte, und wie sie ständig darauf pochte ihre Hilfe nur in Gegenleistung dazu ihn „Snape" oder „Severus" zu nennen und zu duzen, anbot.

An ihren kleinen verbalen Scharmützeln hatte allerdings auch er seinen Spaß, weil er sich innerlich immer wieder amüsierte, wie gezielt sie giftige wortreiche Pfeile abschießen konnte. Aber er stellte auch fest, daß sie ihren Job sehr ernst nahm, sich aber nicht wichtig fühlte und tatsächlich wie ein kleiner dunkler Schatten mal in der einen oder anderen Unterrichtsklasse auftauchen konnte, um sich einfach neben die Tür zu lehnen und interessiert zuzuhören, oder sich einfach ein Bild der Zusammenarbeit zwischen Lehrer und Schüler zu machen, bevor sie unauffällig wieder verschwand.

In gewisser Weise hatte sie Ähnlichkeit mit der Hermine, die er als Schülerin kannte, sie war gewissenhaft, gründlich und konnte sich in eine Sache verbeißen, aber im Gegensatz zu Hermine sah sie das Leben eher als persönliche Spielwiese. Snape hatte gesehen, wie sie an einem freien Abend, als sie mit Minerva und einigen anderen Kollegen in eine kleine Kneipe gegangen waren, aufmerksam die männlichen Gäste regelrecht gescannt hatte und bereits nach einer halben Stunde in eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit einem Kerl, der ihm selber etwas dubios vorkam, versunken war.

Als Minerva dann zum gemeinsamen Aufbruch drängte und der Kerl versuchte, sie rabiat am Arm festzuhalten und auf sie einredete, vermutlich, damit sie noch blieb, hatte sie kalt lächelnd seine Hand von ihrem Arm gewischt und ihm zur Erheiterung der anderen Gäste laut mitgeteilt, daß er seine „minderwertigen Gene bei einer anderen abladen dürfe" und sich „schnellstens verpissen" solle, da sie ihm sonst eine Lektion in Sachen „Schnellkastration" verpassen würde.

Snape musste unwillkürlich überlegen, wie Hermine mit einer solchen Situation umgegangen wäre, er war sicher, daß sie den Konflikt stilsicher und weniger auffällig gelöst hätte. Zwar hatte er sich, genau wie die anderen Anwesenden, königlich über das Gesicht des so eiskalt abservierten Ekels amüsiert, aber er hatte automatisch daran denken müssen, daß Dora durch ihre dreiste Art auch ziemlich gefährlich lebte. Woher ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss eine Begegnung zwischen ihr und Lucius Malfoy wäre es wohl wert, gesehen zu werden, wusste er in diesem Moment nicht.

Als es nach einigen Tagen abends an seiner Tür klopfte und Dora, ohne auf seine Einladung wartend, eintrat, wußte er, daß sie ihm eine Idee vorschlagen wollte und auch Hermine darin eine Rolle spielen würde. Während Dora sich breit grinsend vor seinem Schreibtisch auf einem Stuhl lümmelte und ihm ihre „Idee" unterbreitete, musste Severus doch einige Male schlucken.

Dora hatte die „wunderbare Idee", mit ihm gemeinsam zu dem Halloweenball zu gehen, der vom Schulministerium jedes Jahr für die Angestellten und natürlich auch für Schulpersonal veranstaltet wurde. Dieser Ball diente gleichzeitig auch dazu Spenden für kleinere Schulen und private Einrichtungen, die z. B. kostenlose Nachhilfen oder Hausaufgabenbetreuung boten, zu sammeln.

Snape sah Dora an, als habe sie den Verstand verloren, als sie meinte er müsse mit ihr dorthin gehen und sie wüßte aus sicherer Quelle, daß Hermine garantiert dort sein würde. Sie habe auch schon einen Plan, wie man Hermine dort aus der Reserve locken und somit eine Möglichkeit zu einer Aussprache herbeiführen könne.

Am Abend der Feier stand Snape ziemlich missmutig im Flur vor Doras Türe, und verfluchte sich, weil er sich von ihr hatte überreden lassen, sie abzuholen und mit ihr gemeinsam zu apparieren, weil sie sonst „garantiert in der nächsten Rockerbar" landen würde. Als die Tür aufging und Dora? rauskam, verschluckte er sich fast und hatte das Gefühl einen heftigen Schlag in den Magen bekommen zu haben. Was da im Rahmen stand, hatte mit Miss Theodora Backyard, Prüferin des Schulministriums, ungefähr so viel zu tun wie ein Hausschwein mit einem Paradiesvogel.

Die kleine Frau, die dort im Türrahmen mit einem lasziven Lächeln lehnte, trug Highheels, schwarze Nylons, ein verflucht enges blutrotes Kleid, das vorne gerade bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reicht, und hinten in einer Art Schleppe kurz über ihrer Wade endete. Dieses Kleid hatte einen karree-artigen relativ tiefen Ausschnitt, der ihr Dekolleté entsprechend zur Geltung brachte, und lange Ärmel, die bis über ihre Handgelenke reichten. Dazu hatte sie ihr Haar so aufgesteckt, daß es in langen Locken über ihren Rücken fiel, während es über den Ohren zurückgenommen war und die langen Rubin-Ohrringe das Bild abrundeten. Snape schaute nochmal hin und konnte nicht glauben, daß das die kleine schlampig angezogene Nervensäge war, die Hermine ihnen aufgehalst hatte.

Als das Wesen allerdings zu sprechen begann, war dies so ernüchternd, wie ein Eimer Eiswasser.

"Was´n los Snape? Fang mir bloß nicht an zu sabbern. Spar´ Dir das für die Show, die wir später abziehen."


	7. Chapter 7

Als sie auf dem Ball ankamen, stellte Severus schnell fest, daß seine kleine Begleiterin relativ viele Blicke auf sich zog. Sie aber ging zielstrebig in den Saal, wobei sie ihn respektlos hinter sich herzog, stoppte dann und sah sich suchend um. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm, schaute zu ihm auf, weil selbst ihre 10-cm-Hacken sie nicht auf Augenhöhe zu ihm bringen konnten, und meinte: „Sie sitzt links, scheint alleine hier zu sein, dann los."

Bevor Snape fragen konnte, was sie mit „dann los" eigentlich meinte, steuerte Dora zielsicher auf einen der kleinen Stehtische zu, die außen ringähnlich hinter den größeren Tische mit Sitzgelegenheit um eine Tanzfläche aufgestellt waren. Dort angekommen, hakte sie sich bei ihm ein, lehnte den Kopf leicht an seine Schulter und schien neugierig in den Saal, auf der Suche nach bekannten Gesichtern, zu schauen. Snape versteifte sich etwas, weil diese Zutraulichkeit seiner Begleiterin ihm etwas zu viel wurde, was ihm einen schmerzhaften Tritt auf dem Fuß und ein gezischtes „Spiel mit, Du Idiot, sie sitzt direkt hinter dir" einbrachte.

Als er sich umdrehen wollte, wiederholte sich der Schmerz gefolgt von einem nun bösartig klingenden „Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein, ich dachte Du seist mal Spion gewesen, die Hühner meiner Eltern waren klüger als Du."

Er schob sie leicht von sich, um sie nun direkt ansehen zu können und antwortete: „Noch ein Vergleich mit irgendeinem Ihnen persönlich bekannten Wesen aus dem Tierreich und ich gehe. Und Sie dürfen sich ausmalen, was Sie erwartet, wenn Sie sich dann wieder in meinen Einzugsbereich wagen sollten."

Dora schaute nur treuherzig auf und meinte lapidar: „Dann entgeht Dir aber was. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, verschluckt sich Hermine gerade an ihrem verfluchten Stolz und sieht Dich an wie Satan persönlich."

Sie konnte ein gemeines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sie merkte, daß Snape sich liebend gerne umgedreht hätte, es aber vermeiden wollte, Doras, in seinen Augen noch immer nicht durchführbaren Plan, zu vereiteln.

In diesem Moment erklang eine ihm bekannte Stimme hinter ihm. „Severus? Welch seltenes Vergnügen, und auch noch in Begleitung....."

Da die Stimme Snape die Möglichkeit bot, sich in die Richtung zu drehen, in der nach Angabe von Dora auch Hermines Tisch war, wand er sich langsam um und begrüßte sein Gegenüber freundlich mit „Lucius, ich hätte nicht erwartet Dich hier zu sehen", während er versuchte Hermine ausfindig zu machen. Sie saß tatsächlich fast keine zwei Meter hinter ihm und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, hatte sie gerade blitzschnell den Kopf weggedreht und schaute nun ausdruckslos in Richtung der leeren Tanzfläche. Severus, der gehofft hatte, sein alter Freund würde sich nach einigen banalen Höflichkeiten wieder zu seinen Freunden gesellen, musste leider feststellen, daß er die Rechnung ohne die kleine Nervensäge an seinem Arm gemacht hatte, die nun Lucius ihre Hand reichte und dabei sagte: „Sie sind ein Freund von Snape? Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, ich bin Theodora Backyard."

Lucius sah die kleine attraktive Frau interessiert an und erwiderte: „Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy." Die Pause, die er danach machte sagte Dora, daß er erwartete sein Name sage ihr etwas. Als sie nichts erwiderte fuhr er fort: „Severus und ich kennen uns schon fast eine Ewigkeit. Sie sind mit ihm hier?", wobei er es kaum schaffte den ungläubigen Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Dora lächelte ihn an und meinte in einem Ton, den Snape noch nie bei ihr gehört hatte: „Klingt unglaublich, nicht wahr, aber ja, so ist es."

Lucius schaute Snape an und sagte „Eine nette Begleiterin, ich hoffe Du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich sie später einmal zu einem Tanz auffordere?"

Snape sah ihn gleichgültig an und antwortete nur „wenn Du meinst", wobei er sich innerlich bremsen musste nicht laut aufzulachen, da ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, Dora könne durch irgendetwas aufgebracht plötzlich Lucius auf der Tanzfläche eine Ohrfeige geben und ihm dann lauthals erklären, daß er sich „gefälligst zügig vom Acker machen solle, bevor sie ihn an seinen Eiern zum Ausgang zerren und von dort kopfüber in der Gosse versenken würde, in die er ihrer Meinung nach gehöre"

Amüsiert musste er sich eingestehen, daß einige der blumigen Ausdrücke, die die kleine Terroristin manchmal zum Besten gab, sich auch schon in seinem Wortschatz begannen einzunisten.

Dora hatte aber offensichtlich bereits das Interesse an der Konversation verloren und meinte zu ihm: „Komm, wir gehen mal an die Bar." Als er sich erst sträuben wollte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, warum Dora diese plötzliche Kehrtwendung gemacht hatte, denn Hermine hatte scheinbar beschlossen, in Ermangelung einer Bedienung, sich an der Bar selber zu versorgen. Er kam sich selten blöd vor, als er hinter dem resoluten Zwerg in dem verflucht heißen Outfit herging, der sich zielstrebig seinen Weg an die Theke bahnte.

Kurz neben Hermine bremste Dora ab, schaute zu Hermine rüber und rief: „Hey, Hermine, wie schön Dich hier zu treffen." Dann nahm sie ihre Gruppenleiterin in den Arm, drehte sich zu ihm um und meinte: „Sieh mal, ist das nicht eine tolle Überraschung. Ich denke wir sollten den Moment nutzen, um gemeinsam anzustoßen, meinst Du nicht auch Schatz?"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Snape klar wurde, daß mit „Schatz" offensichtlich er gemeint war und auch Hermine sah aus, als habe sie gerade in ein Stück Zitrone gebissen, während sie Dora einen Blick zuwarf, der eindeutig in die Kategorie „tödlich" fiel.

In diesem Moment erkannte Severus, daß Dora tatsächlich Recht gehabt hatte. Hermine gefiel ganz offensichtlich der Gedanke nicht, er und Dora könnten eventuell eine Beziehung haben. Sie war eifersüchtig. Dora tat so, als würde sie die Spannung, die sich um sie herum aufbaute, nicht bemerken und schubste Hermine leicht mit den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Was willst Du trinken? Ich geb einen aus" – über die Schulter zu ihm blickend, meinte sie etwas nebensächlich „für Dich den üblichen Whiskey, Herr und Gebieter?"

Hermine schien immer bleicher zu werden, während sie leise hauchte: „Ein Glas Wein wäre prima, danke Dora."

Dora brüllte auch prompt los: „Hey Barkeeper, ein Glas Weißwein, zwei Whiskey, aber pronto, sonst wird mein Kerl ungemütlich".

Snape sah Hermine an, daß ihr dieses auffallend ordinäre Gehabe genau so gegen den Strich ging wie ihm und er streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach ihr aus, bevor der ihren Arm berührte und meinte: „Wir können hinten am Tisch warten, Dora kommt mit den Getränken zu uns".

Hermine wehrte sich nicht, sondern ließ sich von ihm aus der Menge ziehen und zu dem Stehtisch, an dem er vorher mit Dora gestanden hatte, ziehen. Dort standen sie einige Minuten schweigend, bis Hermine leise fragte: „Wie lange schon?"

Snape ahnte, was sie meinte und erwiderte: „Es ist nichts Festes, Dora ist sehr direkt und weiß genau was sie will"

Hermine blickte in eine andere Ecke des Saales und meinte leise: „Das stimmt allerdings auffallend." Dann schwieg sie, bis Dora mit den Getränken aus der Menge auftauchte, diese auf den Tisch stellte und Snape zuzwinkerte.

Sie tippte Hermine , die irgendwie abwesend zu sein schien, auf die Schulter, reichte ihr das Glas Wein, schnappte sich ihr Whiskeyglas und gab Snape mit dem Kopf einen Hinweis sein Glas auch zu ergreifen, bevor sie „Prost!, Ich finde wir sollten auf den heutigen Abend anstoßen", sagte und ihr Glas in einem Zug fast halb leerte. Dann sah sie sich offensichtlich interessiert im Saal um, bis Hermine sie ansprach: „Dora, könnte ich Dich einen Moment alleine sprechen?"

Dora sah ihre Gruppenleiterin an und wußte, was kommen würde, daher erwiderte sie locker: „Klar, komm wie gehen einen Moment raus." Zu Snape gedreht rief sie im Gehen: „Pass auf mein Glas auf, wir sind gleich wieder da."

Als Hermine und Dora endlich eine stille Ecke fanden, suchte Hermine offensichtlich nach Worten. Dora kam ihr zuvor und fragte: „Was ist mit Dir los? Hab ich was verbrochen?"

Hermine sah sie ernst an und sagte: „Ich habe Dir doch geschrieben, was ich von Snape halte, wieso bist Du so leichtsinnig?"

Dora sah Hermine einen Moment ernst an und sagte dann leise: „Ich weiß, was Du mir geschrieben hast. Ob es allerdings tatsächlich das ist, was Du von Snape hältst, da bin ich nicht so sicher. Du kennst mich noch nicht lange, aber Du weißt, daß ich mir die Kerle, die mir auf die Nerven gehen, relativ schnell von der Pelle halten kann. Kannst Du es nicht über Dich bringen mir zu sagen, um was es hier wirklich geht?"

Sie blickte Hermine tief in die Augen, damit diese keine Möglichkeit hatte dem Augenkontakt auszuweichen und setzte dann leise hinzu: „Hat er Dich so verletzt? Oder ist es Dein Stolz, der Dich hindert, zumindest mir gegenüber zuzugeben, daß Du ihn augenscheinlich magst. Hermine, ich habe Dich gesehen und ich habe ihn gesehen, ihr leidet beide unter der verfahrenen Situation. Wäre es nicht zumindest an der Zeit sich auszusprechen? Es ist doch bereits ein Jahr her...."

Hermine blickte an Dora vorbei, als sie leise sagte: „Du hast eine hervorragende Menschenkenntnis. Ich kann einfach nicht über meinen Schatten springen. Er hat mich benutzt und mich belogen. Wäre ich nicht selber hinter...."

„Unsinn!" warf Dora ihr entgegen. „Du hast ihn mindestens genauso benutzt wie er Dich und was die Sache mit der Entdeckung anbetrifft, solltest Du Dir eventuell tatsächlich einmal seine Meinung anhören."

Hermine blickte sie überrascht und ungläubig an- „Er hat es Dir erzählt?"

„Nicht ausführlich", sagte Dora, aber ich habe mir einige Puzzleteile selber zusammengebastelt. Ihr habt Euch in diesem Szenario beide wie Idioten benommen. Ich kenne die Einzelheiten nicht, aber an Deiner Stelle würde ich mich mal fragen, ob Du Dich tatsächlich für so spannend hältst, daß ein Mann solch ein Risiko und die Gefahr angezeigt zu werden, mehrfach eingeht nur um seine Hormone abzubauen. Mehr sage ich zu dem Thema nicht. Du kannst jetzt rein, zu Severus gehen, dann suche ich mir was Nettes für heute Abend, oder Du kannst mich morgen wieder im Ministerium in meinem Büro antreffen und deine Scheiß-Beurteilung selber machen, ich habe nämlich nicht vor weiterhin als Puffer zwischen Euch zu dienen, ich habe mein Bestes gegeben." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging in den Saal zurück.

Als Dora wieder zu ihrem Tisch steuerte, sah sie Snape im Gespräch mit dem Mann, der ihn schon zu Beginn der Feier begrüßt hatte. Sie trat zu den beiden, schaute den Mann an und sagte entschuldigend: „Einen Moment, ich habe kurz etwas unter vier Augen zu klären", während sie Snape am Arm etwas abseits zog und ihm in kurzen Stichworten erzählte, wie sie Hermine ihre Meinung auf den Kopf zugesagt hatte und er, wenn er Glück hatte, sie draußen links, den kleinen Gang hinunter zu den Lagerräumen, eventuell noch antreffen könne. Dann gab sie ihm einen Schubs und wand sich wieder dem Tisch zu, an dem dieser, sie versuchte sich an den Namen zu erinnern „Luzifer?" etwas irritiert seinem Freund nachsah, der eilig aus dem Saal ging.


	8. Chapter 8

Dora schnappte sich ihr Glas, trank es aus und fragte dann den blonden Kerl neben sich, der immer noch etwas verwundert Richtung Tür schaute, ob er sie an die Bar begleiten wolle, weil sie gerne noch einen Whiskey hätte. Er blickte zu ihr hinunter und Dora stellte fest, daß er nicht ganz sicher war, was er von ihrem Verhalten halten sollte.

Sie wußte instinktiv, daß er sich keine Gedanken über ihre Sicht der Beziehung zu Severus machte, das wäre ihm vermutlich egal, aber die andere Richtung, welche Bedeutung Snape der Beziehung beimessen würde, da wäre er wahrscheinlich etwas vorsichtiger. Dora grinste innerlich und beschloss, falls Snape nicht in den nächsten 20 Minuten auftauchen würde, sich einen netten Abend zu machen, wobei sie begann das blonde hochgewachsene Subjekt neben sich, etwas näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, um ihm dann mit dem Kopf einen Wink zu geben, ihr zur Theke zu folgen.

Während sie einige Minuten später vorsichtig an ihrem bereits dritten Whiskey nippte, war sie froh von Hermine schon so früh angesprochen worden zu sein und die Farce, die sie und Snape seit ihrem Auftauchen hier abgezogen hatten, aufgeben konnte. Denn obwohl sie ihn eigentlich recht ansprechend fand, hatte sie keinesfalls vor, in fremden Gefilden zu wildern und Snape gehörte offensichtlich zu Hermines auserkorener Beute, auch wenn diese das immer noch nicht zugeben wollte.

So weit zu gehen, mit Snape öffentlich den Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten im leichten Fall zu demonstrieren, damit Hermine endlich Rot sah oder wahlweise vor Eifersucht gelb wurde, hatte sie auch nicht eingeplant. Außerdem stellte sie es schwierig vor, hier in diesem öffentlichen Saal den knurrigen störrischen Snape zu überzeugen sie gefälligst hingebungsvoll vor versammelter Mannschaft zu küssen, damit der gewünschte Erfolg bei Hermine endlich eintraf.

Sie musste leise lachen, als sie sich vorstellte, wie er zurück wich und sie wie ein giftiges Insekt ansehen würde, während er laut „Wagen Sie es ja nicht!" brüllen würde.

Das wäre dann wohl das abrupte Ende der Vorstellung gewesen. Zudem glaubte Dora auch nicht, daß er der Sorte Mann „Tschüss, war nett mit Dir" entsprach, den sie derzeit bevorzugte.

Dora liebte es kommen und gehen zu können, wie sie wollte, und nachdem sie einige Beziehungen erlebt hatte, die sich mit der Zeit als äußerst einengend erwiesen hatten, da die jeweiligen Männer nicht akzeptieren konnten nicht der Mittelpunkt ihres Universums zu sein, hatte sie beschlossen eine Auszeit zu nehmen und sich nur noch ab und zu einen One-Night-Stand zu leisten.

Keine Verpflichtungen, keine Schuldgefühle, keine lästigen Bindungen, alles ganz unverbindlich und schlicht zum Vergnügen. Tja, und so wie es bis jetzt aussah, und wenn sich an einem anderen Ort in diesem Hause gerade alles so entwickelte, wie sie hoffte, war sie nun für den Rest des Abends auf sich alleine gestellt.

In diese Gedanken versunken glitt ihr Blick wieder unauffällig über den blonden Mann, den sie über Snape kennengelernt hatte, und der nun lässig, etwa einen Meter neben ihr, an die Theke gelehnt stand und seinen Blick mit einem fast gelangweilten Ausdruck über die anwesende Menge gleiten ließ.

Er strahlte eine gewisse Arroganz aus, aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund, der durch seine meist mürrische, fast düstere Präsenz, die Leute auf Distanz bleiben ließ, war es bei ihm eher eine Aura unterdrückter Aggressivität, die hin und wieder, trotz seines kultivierten Auftretens, durchschimmerte. Gleichzeitig fiel Dora auf, daß er von ziemlich vielen Leuten hier begrüßt wurde, wobei es sie nicht wirklich wunderte, daß ein Großteil dieser Personen weiblich, hochgewachsen und sehr attraktiv war. Sie zog leicht eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie registrierte, wie er bei den meisten Frauen bei der Begrüßung leicht seine Hand auf deren verlängertem Rücken platzierte, weitaus weiter unten als es in solcher Gesellschaft als schicklich angesehen werden dürfte.

Er tat dies mit einer arroganten Selbstverständlichkeit und ohne im geringsten darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, ob diese Frauen in Begleitung waren.

Belustigt zog sie ihren eigenen Schluss aus dieser Beobachtung „scheint ja weit herum gekommen zu sein", bevor sie sich abwandte, damit sie nicht durch ihr Grinsen auffiel.

Als sich die musikalische Untermalung der Party langsam ihrem persönlichen Geschmack näherte, schob Dora sich etwas näher an den Rand der Tanzfläche und begann für sich allein ein wenig zu tanzen. Da sie dabei noch immer die Eingangstür im Auge behielt, damit es ihr nicht entging, sollten Snape oder Hermine wieder auftauchen, fiel ihr nicht auf, wie Lucius, dessen Namen sie durch die Begrüßung der anderen wieder aufgeschnappt hatte, ihr gefolgt war und nun hinter ihr stand. Als ein paar leicht angeheiterte Männer auf sie zu schwankten, um sich an ihr vorbei zur Theke zu drängen, wurde sie von zwei Händen, die sich von hinten auf ihre Hüften legten, aus der Gefahrenzone gezogen. Allerdings schien sie damit in eine andere Gefahrenzone hineingeraten zu sein, denn der Mann ließ sie nicht sofort wieder los, sondern zog sie weiter an sich, bis er sie dicht an seinen Körper gepresst hielt. Bevor sie ihm eine giftige Antwort, die ihr schon auf der Zunge lag, geben konnte, wechselte die Musik und es wurde ein langsameres Stück gespielt, was den unverschämten Kerl veranlasste, sie vor sich herschiebend zur Tanzfläche zu dirigieren.

Dort ließ er sie los, drehte sie an den Schultern herum, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie so wieder an sich, während der langsam mit ihr zu tanzen begann.

Dora war über so viel Unverfrorenheit ziemlich erbost, obwohl ihr, als sie in dem Mann Lucius erkannte, sofort klar war, daß eine solche Aktion genau seinem Stil entsprach. Als er sie dann während einer leichten Drehung noch näher an sich zog, bemerkte Dora, leicht amüsiert, an ihrem Bauch ein „kleines Detail", welches ihr sagte, daß er sich scheinbar mehr als nur ein wenig für sie zu interessieren schien. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Aktion gewagt hatte, um sie zu schockieren, aber sie wollte ihm gerne eine kleine Kostprobe ihres Temperaments zukommen lassen, damit er eine Ahnung bekam nicht die kleine Schwester von Bambi im Arm zu halten.

So ließ Dora ihn, obwohl sie absolut kein Fan von „Engtänzen" war, erst einmal gewähren, wobei sie sich den Spaß nicht verkneifen konnte, sich noch etwas dichter an ihn zu drücken und ihren Kopf seitlich auf seine Brust zu legen, damit sie besser beobachten konnte, wie sich seine Kiefermuskeln anspannten, während er den Druck, den sie durch ihren Körper nun bewusst an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle aufbaute, versuchte zu ignorieren und nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Als der Tanz endete, warf sie ihm einen besorgten Blick zu und fragte mit leiser fürsorglicher Stimme: „Ist Ihnen nicht gut? Sie wirken so verkrampft."

Als Reaktion zog er sie wortlos am Arm von der Tanzfläche in eine etwas dunklere Ecke neben der Theke, schob sie dort an die Wand, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und knurrte mit einem gefährlich klingenden Unterton „:Ihre Spielchen können Sie vielleicht mit Snape machen, bei mir sollten Sie es nicht auf etwas anlegen, was Sie nicht bereit sind zu Ende zu führen. Ich kann Ihnen nämlich versichern, was immer wir beginnen, wir auch beenden werden, mit oder ohne Ihr Einverständnis und ihre Kooperation."

Er ließ ihr ein halbes Lächeln zukommen, während er den Kopf leicht schief legte, als warte er auf ihre Antwort. Bei dem Blick, mit dem er sie dabei bedachte, verspürte sie ein ziemlich heftiges Kribbeln im Magen und ihr Mundwerk war mal wieder schneller als ihr Verstand.

Entsetzt hörte sie sich fragen: „Hier und, jetzt? Auf einem der Tische? Oder habe ich noch eine Alternative bei der Ortwahl?" Er sah sie mit leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue an und meinte dann süffisant: „Darüber ließe sich reden, im ersten wie im zweiten Fall."

Obwohl Dora bewusst war, daß die Entscheidung, die sie gerade im Begriff war zu fällen, nämlich, den bisher relativ anstrengenden Abend auch ein wenig für ihr eigenes Vergnügen zu nutzen, eventuell wegen ihres schon etwas erhöhten Alkoholpegels besser noch einmal gründlich überdacht werden sollte, wischte sie alle Bedenken einfach vom Tisch.

Sie sagte sich, daß sie durch ihre selbst gewählte Aufgabe dieses Herumgekasper zwischen Snape und Hermine endlich in eine lösungsversprechende Richtung zu lenken, auch etwas eigenen Spaß verdient hatte. Und da es nicht so schien, als würden Snape oder Hermine an diesem Abend hier wieder auftauchen und sie unterhalten, beschloss sie ihrem inneren kleinen Teufel Freigang zu gewähren und das, wenn auch nicht gerade feinfühlig formulierte Angebot dieses arroganten Bastards vor ihr, zumindest in Betracht zu ziehen. Man lebte schließlich nur einmal und er wirkte absolut nicht wie jemand, den es später interessieren würde, wenn sie sich mit einem lapidaren „Besten Dank, man sieht sich vielleicht mal" verabschieden würde.

Lucius war ein wenig verwundert, weil diese kleine Person sich scheinbar so gar nicht von ihm einschüchtern ließ. Außerdem irritierte ihn auch ihre provokante Art auf seinen Flirtversuch prompt einzusteigen, wo sie doch offensichtlich mit Severus hier war. Er selber hatte keinesfalls vor sich von diesem kleinen frechen Biest, was zudem nicht nur mit einem extrem vorlauten Mundwerk sondern auch einer ziemlichen Portion Sarkasmus ausgestattet war, verschaukeln zu lassen und würde ihr dies, in dem Fall, daß sie es tatsächlich versuchen wollte, nachdrücklich klar machen. Während er Dora wieder mit einem nachdenklichen Blick betrachtete, überlegte er, ob dies dann wohl das erste Mal in ihrem Leben wäre, daß sie eine solche Lektion erfahren würde, wobei eine kleine Stimme in ihm leise fragte „oder es genau darauf anlegte..."

Unterdessen kämpften ein Stockwerk tiefer zwei Personen gegen ihre eigenen inneren Dämonen....

_*** Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich zwischendurch erfahren könnte, ob mein Geschreibsel schlecht, miserable oder eventuell komplett für die Tonne ist. Ich bin für jede Kritik offen, springe niemandem an die Gurgel und schicke auch keine Flüche ;-) ****_


	9. Chapter 9

Snape hatte, nachdem Hermine, wie zu erwarten gewesen war, sich nicht mehr in dem von Dora genannten Flur aufhielt, begonnen die anderen Flur entlangzugehen, da er vermutete sie würde sich noch irgendwo im Gebäude aufhalten, zumindest solange, bis sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte.

Er entdeckte sie eine Etage tiefer, wo sie an einem Vorsprung in dem nur spärlich erleuchteten schmalen Gang zum Notausgang an ein Fenster gelehnt stand und nach draußen starrte. Er ging langsam auf sie zu und lehnte sich dann schweigend an die gegenüber liegende Wand, da er nicht wagte sie zu berühren oder anzusprechen.

Hermine schien ihn trotzdem wahrgenommen zu haben, denn er hörte sie tonlos sagen: „Dora meint ich habe mich geirrt und Sie hätten mich nicht benutzen wollen."

„Hat sie das so gesagt?" fragte er leise, wobei er sich ungefähr ausmalen konnte, auf welch respektlose Art Dora ihren Standpunkt gegenüber Hermine klar gemacht haben mochte.

„Nein", antwortete Hermine, „aber sie ließ es durchblicken. Sie meinte, wenn ich nicht bereit wäre, mir endlich Ihren Standpunkt zu dieser Sache anzuhören, könne ich mir einen Anderen für meine Beurteilung suchen. Und da ich sie gerne als Mitarbeiterin behalten möchte und mir nach wie vor viel am guten Abschneiden von Hogwarts bei der Beurteilung liegt...", sie stockte, atmete hörbar durch und fuhr fort: „Also dann, ich bin hier und ich höre."

Snape blieb wo er war und begann vorsichtig: „Ich habe Dich nie verletzen wollen. Ich wollte Dir helfen, Dich aus deinem selbst zusammengezimmerten Gefängnis zu befreien, wollte Dich aufrütteln. Ich weiß, ich hätte es anders anfangen müssen, aber als ich das bemerkte, war es schon zu spät. Ich habe Dich bei Deinem ersten Besuch bei mir auch nicht bewusst angelogen. Ich war sicher, Du habest mich sofort erkannt und wolltest keine Bestätigung dieser Befürchtung von mir, weil Du Dich geschämt hast."

Hermine fuhr herum und bellte: „Das ist ja wirklich unerhört. Glaubst Du allen Ernstes, ich hätte Dich nicht sofort zu Rede gestellt, wenn ich Dich an diesem ersten Abend erkannt hätte?"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, während Snape leise murmelte: „Wenigstens sind wir wieder beim Du"

Hermine trat einen Schritt vom Fenster auf ihn zu, als sie lauter fortfuhr: "Soll Dein ganzes lapidares Geschwafel jetzt darauf hinaus laufen, mir die Schuld für Dein wiederholtes schäbiges, perverses Verhalten in die Schuhe zu schieben?"

„Pervers?" bellte er, auch langsam lauter werdend, zurück.

„Du erzählst mir gerade, daß Du nicht wußtest, mit wem Du insgesamt vier Mal, äußerst begeistert übrigens, wie ich betonen darf, intim zusammen warst, und nennst mich ´pervers´? Ich möchte Dich höflich daran erinnern, daß Du jedes Mal nicht gerade abgeneigt warst, meine Annäherung nicht nur zu dulden sondern auch zu genießen. Und nun versuchst Du mir weiß zu machen das wäre die Reaktion einer normalen, geistig und körperlich gesunden Frau auf die körperliche Annäherung eines ihr angeblich Unbekannten? Erzähl mehr von Deinen Phantasien, Mädchen, aber nenn mich dann nicht pervers!"

Er ging langsam und drohend auf Sie zu. Als er kurz vor ihr stand, brüllte sie ihm lautstark entgegen:

„Jawohl, ich nenne Dich pervers, denn anders kann man diese perfide hinterhältige Art einer Frau an einsamen Orten aufzulauern, um sie zu überfallen und zu vergewaltigen wohl kaum nennen!"

„Vergewaltigung?" brüllte Snape nun in gleicher Lautstärke zurück

„Nach meinem bescheidenen Kenntnisstand gehört dieser Terminus nicht in die Kategorie der Definitionen, die man gemeinhin für „einvernehmlichen Geschlechtsverkehr" benutzt!"

„Es geht mir am Allerwertesten vorbei, welchen Terminus Du für angemessen hältst oder nicht. Für mich waren es Vergewaltigungen!" schrie Hermine nun mit aller ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Lautstärke.

„Ach, und wir übersehen da nicht zufällig die Kleinigkeit, daß eine Vergewaltigung wohl kaum beinhaltet, daß das Opfer laut stöhnt und fast um mehr bettelt? Falls Dir, nach fast einem Jahr, in diesem Zusammenhang einige Details entfallen sein sollten, bin ich gerne bereit Dir mit meiner persönlichen Erinnerung auszuhelfen!" schnauzte Snape unbeherrscht zurück

Die beiden standen nun wie zwei Kampfhähne mitten im Gang und Hermine sah aus, als wenn sie Snape jeden Moment ins Gesicht fliegen würde.

Mit sich überschlagender Stimme setzte Hermine wieder an: „Es ist mir scheißegal, ob es Dir in den Kram passt, Du hast mich gezwungen, nur deswegen habe ich so reagiert. Das ist die einzige richtige Wahrheit!"

„Ach, das entscheidest Du jetzt auch schon? Wie schön, Fräulein Gott baut sich jetzt auch noch ihr Universum so um, wie es ihr in den Kram passt? Ich hätte große Lust Dir mal zu zeigen, was ZWANG bedeutet!"

„Wag es ja nicht mich anzufassen, ich garantiere Dir, ich brülle die gesamte Hütte zusammen und Du darfst Dich dann auf eine Anzeigenflut freuen, die sich gewaschen hat!"

„Dann darfst Du Dich gerne auf die Retourkutsche und das öffentliche Schmutzige-Wäsche-Waschen freuen. Die Zuschauer im Gerichtssaal werden ihre helle Freude an Deinen Aussagen haben, aber vielleicht hast Du Glück und man nimmt Dich ob Deiner offensichtlich verzerrten Wahrnehmung nicht ernst. Außerdem bezweifle ich, daß Du noch lauter brüllen kannst" schrie er nun am Rande seiner Selbstbeherrschung angelangt.

Wie es zur weiteren Situation kommen konnte, war beiden nicht ganz klar. Snape hörte plötzlich nur noch ein Rauschen und sah Hermine mit blitzenden Augen vor sich stehen und etwas in seinem Kopf setzte aus. Er packte sie an den Oberarmen, zog sie fast brutal an sich, bis sie sich nicht mehr wehren konnte und begann sie zu küssen. Hermine blieb stocksteif stehen und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Die beiden waren so mit sich beschäftigt, daß sie das Paar, das gerade den Hauptkorridor entlang kam und an der Abzweigung stehen blieb, nicht bemerkten.

Der Mann schaute irritiert auf das sich küssende Paar in dem kleinen Nebengang, bei dem er in der spärlichen Beleuchtung die Frau nicht identifizieren, den Mann aber sofort als Severus erkannte. Dann sah er zu seiner Begleiterin hinab und runzelte die Stirn, weil diese die Szene grinsend beobachtete. Er packte sie rasch am Arm und zog sie weiter den Hauptgang entlang, bis sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren, während er sich überlegte irgendetwas übersehen zu haben, weil seine Begleiterin, von der er angenommen hatte, sie sei mit Severus liiert, nicht etwa zornig auf das sich Pärchen losgegangen war, sondern sich sogar über die ganze Situation zu freuen schien.

Er sah nochmals auf sie runter, wie sie, völlig unbeeindruckt von dem eben Gesehenen, weiter neben ihm ging und begann: „Es geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an..."

„Stimmt", schnitt sie ihm abrupt das Wort ab. „Das geht Dich absolut nichts an."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zuckte dann die Schulter während er sich dachte, daß ihm egal sein könne, was zwischen Dora und Snape lief. Solange dieses kleine Miststück nicht plante einen Versuch zu starten, ihn ebenfalls heute noch eiskalt abzuservieren.

Als er mit ihr das Gebäude verließ, sah Dora zu ihm hoch und fragte „Und nun? Hotel? Besuch bei mir fällt aus."

Er sah sie konsterniert an, als er mit fragendem Ton wiederholte: „Hotel?"

Glaubte sie wirklich er ginge mit ihr in ein Hotel? Lucius schüttelte sich innerlich, als er sich vorstellte welche Art Unterkunft wohl Zimmer für den offensichtlichen Zweck bereit stellen würden.

Dora sah ihn nur leicht grinsend an.

„Ja, H O T E L, in unteren Kategorien auch gerne als Herberge oder Pension bezeichnet. Hast Du bestimmt schon mal irgendwo gesehen. Das sind Häuser, in denen man gegen ein mehr oder weniger kleines Entgelt für einen gewissen Zeitraum ein Zimmer zu dem Zwecke einer Übernachtung oder ähnlichem bewohnen kann."

Als sie ihn geduldig lächelnd ansah, als sei er geistig etwas zurückgeblieben, platze ihm der Kragen. Er packte sie grob am Arm und kommandierte barsch „Zu Mir", bevor er mit ihr apparierte.

Im Flur unter den Räumlichkeiten in denen noch immer der Halloweenball stattfand, gestaltete sich die Situation allerdings noch nicht so einfach. Als Hermine klar wurde, daß sie schon wieder, sie stöhnt innerlich vor Wut laut auf, auf Snape in einer Weise reagierte, die sie absolut nicht mehr erwartet hatte, versuchte sie ihn mit aller Kraft von sich zu drücken. Er bemerkte ihren Sinneswandel und lockerte seine Umarmung, allerdings ohne sie ganz los zu lassen.

„Ich will das nicht", flüsterte Hermine.

Snape senkte den Kopf, und begann nun wieder Küsse auf ihrem Hals und ihrem Dekolleté zu platzieren, während Hermine merkte, wie sehr sie diese Arten der Zärtlichkeit vermisst hatte und daß ihr Körper immer noch absolut anderer Meinung war, als ihr Verstand.

Als er sie langsam hochhob und mit ihr zum Fensterbrett ging, um sie darauf abzusetzen, hatte Hermine bereits wieder Gewissen, Verstand, Moral und Selbstbeherrschung in ihrem Kopf zusammen getrommelt und dann gemeinsam zu einem kleinen Cluburlaub verabschiedet.

Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn, vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals und stöhnte leise auf, als er langsam begann ihr Kleid über ihre Beine nach oben zu ziehen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund ging ihr das plötzlich nicht mehr schnell genug und ein überraschter Snape schaute sie etwas ungläubig an, als er sie leise mehrere Zauber zwecks Ungestörtheit murmeln hörte, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab dafür sorgte, daß die lästige Zeitverschwendung des Entkleidens ausfiel.

Als sie sich in die Arme nahmen, hatte Hermine kurzzeitig das Gefühl nach einer langen Reise nach Hause gekommen sei. Ganz kurz flackerte eine Erinnerung an einen jungen Anwalt, der sich gerade allerdings auch auf einer wichtigen Geschäftsbesprechung befand, durch ihre Gedanken, aber Hermine schenkte ihr keine Beachtung, während sie leise den Namen des Mannes flüsterte, der sie gerade in einem öffentlichen Flur liebte, als habe er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, sie ohne Umwege in den Himmel zu katapultieren.

Als Hermine und Severus endlich erschöpft aneinander gelehnt die Nachwehen des Liebesspiels genossen, flüsterte Hermine ihm leise ins Ohr: „Ich befürchte, ich hole mir hier eine Erkältung. Bring mich irgendwohin wo es warm ist und wir in Ruhe reden könne."

Obwohl er nicht sicher war wirklich richtig verstanden zu haben, beschloss er nicht mehr nachzufragen, um später zu seiner Entschuldigung anführen zu können er habe sich verhört, und beschloss ohne Umschweife mit Hermine in seine Wohnung zu apparieren.


	10. Chapter 10

Als Dora sich von Lucius löste, nachdem dieser sie ziemlich grob einfach an den Ort seiner Wahl entführt hatte, sah sie sich um und stellte fest, daß sie in einer luxuriös eingerichteten Eingangshalle eines wahrscheinlich nicht minder luxuriös eingerichteten Apartments gelandet war.

Lucius ging direkt durch die Halle zu einer nahe gelegenen Tür, die er öffnete und sich dann nach ihr umsah, während sie noch gemütlich die Gemälde an den Wänden betrachtete und sich interessiert umsah.

„Hier drüben ist noch ein Raum", sagte er etwas ungeduldig, weil es ihn etwas nervte,daß sie so lange im Flur stand. Nachdem Dora ihm gefolgt und den Raum betreten hatte, dessen Tür er noch einladend aufhielt, befand sie sich in einer Art Arbeitszimmer, das mit dunklen schweren Möbeln, den passenden schweren Bücherregalen an den Wänden und einem riesigen offenen Kamin, der in der Mitte der Längswand eingebaut war und dadurch den Raum dominierte, ausgestattet war.

Im Kamin brannte ein warmes Feuer, das mit seinem warmen Schein, der sich auf den dunklen polierten Möbeln spiegelte, einen Großteil der gemütlichen Atmosphäre des Zimmers ausmachte.

Sie spazierte langsam in den gemütlichen Raum und begann sich interessiert umzusehen. Lucius ging derweil an eines der Regale und nahm aus einer darin eingebauten kleinen Vitrine zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Whiskey, aus der er in jedes Glas etwas füllte, dann drehte er sich zu Dora um und fragte „Eis oder Wasser?"

„Nein, danke" kam die lakonische Antwort. „Ich trinke nichts worin Fische ficken, auch nicht, wenn es gefroren wurde."

Er stutzte irritiert, bevor er verstand und dann auf sie zuging und ihr ein Glas reichte, während er seines leicht erhob und „auf einen schönen Abend" sagte.

Dora nahm das Glas, nippte kurz daran und begann wieder ihre Wanderung durch sein Arbeitszimmer, was ihm langsam etwas auf die Nerven ging, er hatte sie schließlich nicht zu einer Hausbesichtigung eingeladen.

„Ich kann Dir gerne später eine komplette Auflistung des Interieurs machen", sagte er in genervtem Tonfall.

Dora sah ihn grinsend über die Schulter an und meinte süßlich lächelnd „wie lieb von Dir, dann sehe ich auch, ob sich lohnt hier mal einzubrechen."

Dann ging sie zum Kamin, wo sie sich hinunter beugte um ein neues Scheit aufzulegen, dabei allerdings nicht in die Knie ging, sondern ihm ihre hintere Partie äußerst provokant entgegenstreckte. Lucius war nicht sicher, ob das bewusst oder unbewusst war. Er räusperte sich kurz und meinte dann: „Wir sollten uns setzen", während er auf das gemütlich wirkende alte Sofa wies, über das eine schwere Felldecke drapiert war.

Dora sah ihn nicht an, sondern blickte weiter ins Feuer, während sie in seine Richtung rief:„Hast Du Dich verschluckt oder ist da ne Erkältung im Anmarsch?".

Lucius hatte langsam aber sicher das Gefühl sich mit dieser Frau etwas eingefangen zu haben, was ihm so richtig den Abend verderben würde. Es war offensichtlich, daß dieses impertinente Biest ihn provozierte, er wußte nur nicht, was sie provozieren wollte. Er hatte ihr zwar angedeutet sich von ihr nicht veralbern zu lassen, aber sie zu zwingen ihm in sexueller Weise zu Willen zu sein, war nun doch etwas, von dem er nicht meinte es nötig haben. Er verfluchte sich innerlich, daß er sich ausgerechnet sie ausgesucht hatte, obwohl sie so überhaupt nicht den Frauen entsprach, mit denen er sonst eine Affäre begann. Sie war zu klein, etwas zu üppig, auch wenn ihre Kurven äußerst einladend wirkten, und hatte zudem noch eine nervige Klappe.

Dummerweise war es genau das, was ihn angezogen hatte, weil aus dieser vorlauten Klappe nämlich im Gegensatz zu den meisten seiner bisherigen Gespielinnen nicht nur verbaler Ausschuss kam. Sie hatte einen wachen Verstand, ein schnelles Reaktionsvermögen und ließ sich nicht einschüchtern oder schien von ihm übermäßig beeindruckt zu sein.

Er stand also noch immer alleine vor seinem Sofa, als ihm so langsam der Geduldsfaden riss.

„Ich habe Dich nicht mitgenommen, damit Du hier das Feuer schürst", knurrte er nun ungeduldig.

Sie sah auf, drehte sich um und kam langsam auf ihn zu, um etwa einen Meter vor ihm stehen zu bleiben.

„Ach, echt nicht? Na sowas aber auch, aber die Briefmarkensammlung, die zeigt Du mir noch, bevor Du mich ganz lieb in den Arm nimmst und etwas mit mir kuschelst, oder?" fragte sie mit einem Lächeln, das das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Seine Augen bekamen einen eiskalten Ausdruck, als er nun knurrte: „Komm her!"

Dora sah an seinen Augen, daß sie begann den Bogen zu überspannen. Sie kannte ihn einfach nicht gut genug, um zu wissen, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie es mit ihrer großen Klappe übertrieb. Aber sie wischte auch diesen Gedanken wieder fort. No Risk, No Fun.

Lucius schien ihre kleine Denkpause offensichtlich zu lange zu dauern, er streckte die Hand aus, packte ihr Kleid am Ausschnitt, der sofort einriss, und zerrte sie so zu sich. Er fasste sie um die Hüfte und begann sie hart und verlangend zu küssen. Entgegen seiner bisherigen Erfahrung schien Dora sich für den Zustand ihres Kleides nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, sondern schlang die Arme um ihn, während sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Er schob sie langsam, während er sie küßte, Richtung Couch, dann drückte er sie langsam nach unten, bis sie sich setze und dann langsam rückwärtig auf die Sitzfläche sinken ließ.

Ohne große Umstände schob er ihr Kleid hoch, drängte ein Knie zwischen ihre Beine und legte sich dann auf sie. Als er bemerkte, daß sie unruhig unter ihm zu zappel begann, ließ er von ihrem Mund ab und fragte genervt: „Was?"

Dora sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an und fragte: „Haben wir da nicht etwas vergessen?"

„Und was?", sie kostete ihn wirklich Nerven.

„Naja, ich bin kein Karnickel, dem der Pelzmantel festgewachsen ist. Wir Menschen haben den Vorteil die wärmenden Hüllen ablegen zu können", teilte sie ihm mit einem Blick mit, der ihn langsam aber sicher zum Ausrasten brachte.

Den Vogel schoss sie allerdings mit ihrem Nachtrag: „wenn Du es natürlich sooooo nötig hast..." ab und der Tatsache, daß sie sich einfach platt hinlegte, ein Bein nach ober über die Rückenlehne schob und ihre Arme über den Kopf hob und dann über die Seitenlehne des Sofas baumeln ließ.

Lucius fühlte sich, aber habe man ihm einen Eimer eiskalten Wassers über dem Kopf entleert, als er auf sie hinunter sah, wie sie offensichtlich teilnahmslos darauf wartete...ja auf was wartete sie eigentlich?

Er wußte nicht, was er davon halten sollte, oder glaubte sie tatsächlich er brauchte nur ein willig daliegendes Stück Fleisch?

Dora betrachtete derweil offensichtlich interessiert die Decke des Arbeitszimmers und murmelte „schöne Stuckarbeit", als sei er gar nicht vorhanden.

Irgendwas in seinem Kopf setzte aus, er packte sie, zog sie hoch, riss ihr die Klamotten runter, schob sie mit dem Oberkörper gegen die Sessellehne kniend auf das Sofa, bevor er schnell und hart von hinten in sie eindrang. Dora klammerte sich an der Lehne fest, während sie stöhnen alles genoss, was dieser Kerl so hingebungsvoll mit ihr und ihrem Körper anstellte.

Als er sich aus ihr zurückzog und sie den Kopf zu ihm drehte, um mit einer gemeinen Miene offensichtlich zu einer Frage anzusetzen, schnauzte er los: „Nein, spar Dir den Atem, ich bin noch nicht mit Dir fertig, Du verdammtes Miststück."

Er riss sie hoch, legte sich selber auf das Sofa und zog Dora dann rittlings auf sich. Als Dora ihn wieder in sich spürte, schloss sie die Augen und genoss es den Rhythmus anzugeben, bis er sie abermals von sich schob, nun mit dem Rücken aufs Sofa gleiten ließ und sie nochmals in dieser Position nahm.

Als Dora ihre Befriedigung nahen spürte, krallte sie erst ihre Finger in seine Schultern, bevor sie dann in höchster Ekstase mit den Fingernägeln lange blutige Spuren auf seinem Rücken und seiner Brust hinterließ, während sie sich aufbäumte und ihm in die Schulter biss. Lucius schien den Schmerz nicht zu bemerken, da er gerade selber mit der Intensität seines Orgasmus beschäftigt war, bevor er sich dann schwer auf sie sinken ließ.

Als sich seine Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte, bemerkte er, daß die zierliche Frau unter ihm irgendwie ruckartig die Luft einsog und erhob sich etwas, um festzustellen, ob sie ein Atemproblem hatte, weil er zu schwer war. Er sah allerdings nur, wie sie vor sich hin kicherte, was er in dieser Situation nicht einordnen konnte, es sei sie machte sich über ihn lustig.

Dora bemerkte nicht, in welcher Gefahr sie gerade schwebte, als er aufstand, sie abrupt hoch zerrte, quer durch den Raum schleifte und sie dann mit dem Oberkörper bäuchlings auf seinem Schreibtisch noch einmal von hinten nahm. Nach seinem weiteren Orgasmus ging ihm erst auf, daß sie auch diese ruppige Behandlung offensichtlich genossen hatte, denn nachdem er von ihr abließ, blieb sie einfach ermattet mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Schreibtisch liegen.

Er trat einen halben Schritt zurück und sah die Frau skeptisch an, dann ging er wieder zu ihr, zog sie vorsichtig hoch und ging mit ihr zur Couch, wo er den Fellüberwurf nahm, der im Eifer des Gefechtes auf dem Boden gelandet war, und ihr über die Schultern legte. Sie setzte sich und lehnte sich leicht an ihn. Er schaute auf sie hinunter und setzte an: „Wieso hast Du mich ausgelacht?"

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und ihre Augen funkelten vergnügt.

„Ausgelacht? War das die Rache" - sie wies mit dem Kopf Richtung Schreibtisch, „weil Du dachtest ich lache über Dich?"

Als er nickte, fing sie tatsächlich an zu lachen und er spürte schon wieder Ärger in sich aufsteigen.

Dann sagte Dora, immer noch glucksend:

„Ich habe Dich nicht ausgelacht, mir gefiel nur, daß Du Dich in der Missionarsstellung nicht mit den Händen abgestützt, sondern diese sinnvoller eingesetzt hast. Das wirkt sonst nämlich eher wie Liegestütze mit Hilfsbefriedigung."

Sie begann wieder zu lachen und meinte dann: „Wenn solche Hau-Ruck-Nummern auf dem Schreibtisch allerdings zu Deinem üblichen Bestrafungsritual gehören, kann ich mir gerne überlegen, ob ich Dich nicht doch einmal auslachen soll, wer weiß, was Dir noch einfällt."

Und während sie ihm dabei leicht frivol zuzwinkerte überkam Lucius das Gefühl sich mit diesem vorlauten Zwerg etwas ins Haus geholt zu haben, das er so schnell nicht vergessen würde.


	11. Chapter 11

Als Snape mit Hermine in seinen Räumen angekommen war, zog er sie vorsichtig Richtung Schlafzimmer. Nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte, blieb er mit ihr an der Schwelle stehen und meinte leise: „Wir können uns auch auf dem Sofa unterhalten."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ebenso leise: „Nein, es klingt vielleicht albern, aber ich wäre gerne in einem dunklen Raum, wo ich mich entspannt hinlegen kann, wenn wir versuchen auch den Rest zu klären."

Snape hob sie hoch, ging zum Bett und legte sie vorsichtig darauf ab. Dann zog er die Decke über sie, bevor er sich auf der anderen Seite langsam auf der Decke neben ihr nieder ließ und fragte: „ Habe ich Dich heute Abend wieder benutzt und verletzt?"

Hermine drehte sich von ihm weg und flüsterte: „Nein. Ich denke, mir ist heute Abend klar geworden, daß Dora Recht hat. Ich wollte mich der ...ähm....Situation, einfach nicht stellen. Ich habe mich so sehr geschämt. Es war weniger die Tatsache, wie ich ja erst am Schluss erfuhr, daß Du es warst, der mich überfallen hatte. Es..lag..mehr...daran, daß...."sie holte tief Luft und sprach nach einer Pause fast hektisch weiter, „ich es einfach nicht ertragen konnte, wie mein Körper über meinen Verstand regierte. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht wehren, weil ich es nicht kontrollieren konnte. Ich schämte mich und fühlte mich wie der letzte Dreck, weil ich meine Gefühle und meine Gedanken nicht mehr im Griff hatte."

Sie spürte wie Severus leicht ihr Haar berührte als er leise fragte: „Und nun ist es besser?"

Hermine dachte einen Moment nach. Sie fragte sich, ob es wirklich besser war, oder sie sich nicht einfach in ihr Schicksal fügte. Sie dachte an ihre Beziehung, die schon wieder einmal begann den Bach runter zu gehen, obwohl sie diesmal so sicher gewesen war, die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben und nicht verstand, was sie nun wieder falsch machte.

Ehrlich antwortete sie „Ich weiß es nicht."

Obwohl Snape sich geschworen hatte, diesmal nicht in ihrem Gehirn nach Informationen zu forsten, hatte ihre traurige Stimme ihn verleitet es doch zu tun.

Er sah Hermine, die grübelnd nach Hause kam, dann ihren Freund, der ihr gegenüber auf dem Sofa saß und von seinen Erfolgen in der Firma erzählte. Wieder ein ähnliches Szenario, aber Hermines Freund, der vorwurfsvoll sagte „Du hörst mir gar nicht mehr richtig zu".

Schließlich Hermine, abends am Küchentisch, in der Hand die Notiz, auf der stand „musste zu einem Geschäftsessen, bin etwa gegen 23 Uhr wieder da". Dann die Zettel, der außen an der Tür klebte „Musste weg, Du brauchst nicht zu warten".

Leise fragte er „Wieso warst Du heute Abend alleine auf dem Ball?"

Ihre Antwort hätte er sich auch denken können.

„Er musste zu einem Geschäftsessen."

„Du glaubst das? An einem solchen Abend hätte er an Deine Seite gehört, denkst Du nicht?"

Hermine sagte unsicher „Ich glaube schon, aber sein Job ist hart und er will für uns eine Grundlage schaffen, auf der wir uns eine gesicherte Existenz aufbauen können."

Snape hakte nach: „Und Du siehst nicht, auf wessen Kosten dies geschieht?"

Hermine drückte ihren Kopf ins Kissen und nuschelte: „Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß, aber Männer, die einen so lieben wie man ist, fallen eben nicht vom Himmel."

„Und deswegen hast Du nun gedacht, wenn Du Dir einen Partner suchst, der diesmal die Führung übernimmt, würde alles besser?"

Hermine schluchzte leise und antwortete tonlos: „Ich dachte, wenn ich mein Ego etwas zurück nehme...., ich dachte, wir ergänzen uns prima....., er ließ mir den Job und wir hatten so interessante Gespräche über seine Arbeit und seine Erfolge...."

„Ah ja", knurrte er leise „seine Erfolge.....sein Job...."

„Ich habe doch nur einen langweiligen Bürojob, da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen", murmelte sie.

Snape drehte sie zu sich herum, suchte mit den Lippen ihre Stirn und meinte dann leise: „Alles, was Du tust, lohnt sich mitgeteilt zu werden. Du solltest gefördert und nicht unterdrückt werden. Du besitzt Intelligenz, Mut und Stärke. Du hast eines nicht „Selbstwertgefühl. Willst Du so weiter leben?"

„Wenn Du wirklich eine ehrliche Antwort haben möchtest......ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte ich wäre glücklich mit ihm und wir hätten eine gemeinsame Zukunft vor uns. Aber ich merke in den letzten Tagen, wie sehr ich die Augen vor der Realität verschlossen habe. Ich muss mich wohl wieder einmal damit auseinander setzen, daß die Dinge, die ich nicht sehen will, weil nicht sein darf, was nicht sein kann, nicht einfach verschwinden, weil ich sie ignoriere", sagte sie traurig.

„Und zu der Kategorie ´daß nicht sein kann, was nicht sein darf´ gehört wohl auch unsere Beziehung zueinander?"

Sie hörte den leicht gekränkten Unterton. Und antwortete: „Auch das weiß ich nicht. Ich habe zwar akzeptiert, daß ich mich körperlich von Dir angezogen fühle und auch unser Zusammensein heute sehr genossen habe, aber Beziehung kann man das wohl nicht nennen. Wobei ich sicher bin, wenn ich tatsächlich in einer wirklich intakten Lebenspartnerschaft leben würde, dies heute nicht geschehen wäre. In meinen Augen ist reiner Sex aber keine Basis, auf der man etwas aufbauen kann."

„Aufbauen vielleicht nicht, aber vielleicht ausbauen, um mit der Zeit eine solidere Grundlage zu schaffen..." kam es aus der Dunkelheit.

Hermine ließ diesen Satz unkommentiert, während sie langsam aufstand und meinte: „Ich sollte jetzt gehen, es gibt zu Hause einiges worüber ich mir klar werden, dem ich mich stellen und das ich klären muss."

Auch Severus hatte sich nun erhoben und war in dem diffusen Mondlicht, das den Raum leicht erhellte, hinter sie getreten. Er schlang die Arme von hinten um sie und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Scheitel, wobei er leise meinte: „Du weißt, wo Du mich findest."

Dann küsste er ihren Scheitel und ließ sie los, damit sie den Raum verlassen konnte.

Als Snape am nächsten Morgen im Speisesaal auftauchte, wunderte er sich etwas, weil eine kleine, wie immer schlampig gekleidete Prüferin entgegen ihrer Prophezeiung bereits am Tisch saß. Hermine hatte ihm doch gesagt, Dora habe gedroht, wenn sie sich nicht aussprechen würden, würde sie den Job schmeißen und sofort Hogwarts verlassen. Er war sich sicher, niemand habe bemerkt, daß Hermine und er die Nacht in seiner Wohnung verbracht hatten und auch ihr Verschwinden, noch lange vor der Dämmerung, musste unentdeckt geblieben sein.

Als er näher kam, fiel ihm jedoch auf, daß die aufmüpfige kleine Terroristin eher wie der Tod in Latschen aussah. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, erweckte sie den Eindruck, als habe sie die ganze Nacht Nahkampferfahrung mit einem Rudel Wölfe gesammelt.

Sie hing, den Kopf in beide Hände gestützt, tief mit der Nase über ihrer Kaffeetasse, als wolle sie den Inhalt inhalieren. Da er eine Gelegenheit witterte ihr unziemliches Verhalten ihm gegenüber vom letzten Abend , er erinnerte sich schaudernd an „Schatz" und auch an die schmerzhaften Tritte, die sie ihm verpasst hatte, heimzuzahlen, grüßte er spöttisch: „Oh holde Schönheit, haben wir was Falsches getrunken?"

Als Dora nicht reagierte setzte er nach: „Also wirklich, wenn sie etwas nicht vertragen, sollten sie es aus dem Leib lassen."

Der Blick, der ihn nun traf, als sie die Augen bei dem Teil „sollte man es aus dem Leib lassen" uf ihn richtete, war so abgrundtief böse, daß er abrupt stehen blieb und sie noch genauer in Augenschein nahm.

Sie wirkte übernächtigt und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, waren an ihrem Halsansatz, an dem der schlabbrige Rollkragen ihres zu großen Pullis wie eine tote schwarze Ratte durchhing, einige Bißspuren zu erkennen.

Sie hob den Kopf nicht aus den Händen, als sie ihm heiser entgegen schleuderte: „Fick Dich ins Knie, Du alter Kotzbrocken. Mein Körper und was da rein oder nicht rein kommt und in welcher Form, wann, wie lange und wie oft, geht Dich gelinde gesagt einen Scheißdreck an."

Snape war nun ernsthaft beunruhigt, da er sie noch nie in dieser Stimmung erlebt hatte, also versuchte er es auf die freundliche Tour, er beugte sich vor und sagte in versöhnlichem Ton: „Wenn Du gleich bei mir vorbei kommst, gebe ich Dir einen Trank gegen den Kater."

Ihre Reaktion kam prompt und unerwartet: „Spar Dir deine Suppenkreation. Ich habe andere Probleme."

Dann rauschte sie aus dem Saal. Und einige Schüler und Lehrer erlebten zeitgleich die Premiere eines ziemlich verdatterten Snapes, der sprachlos und mit ungläubigem Gesicht mitten in der Landschaft stand.


	12. Chapter 12

Dora rannte aus dem Speisesaal und durch die Gänge in ihr Quartier, wo sie es gerade noch ins Badezimmer schaffte, ehe sie sich in der Toilettenschüssel erbrach. Sie hasste sich, die ganze Welt und besonders den Kater, den sie sich durch eigene Schuld zugezogen hatte.

Weil sie am Abend vorher sehr nervös gewesen war, ob die Intrige, die sie sich ausgedacht hatte, um Snape und Hermine zu einer Aussprache zu bewegen, auch funktionieren würde und weil ihr Partner in dieser Posse nicht unbedingt ihr Vertrauen besaß, daß er nicht aus der Rolle fallen würde, hatte sie Ihre Nerven schon vor dem Ball mit zwei Gläsern Rotwein beruhigt. Auf dem Ball hatte sie dann sofort mit Whiskey weitergemacht, aber nach dem dritten Glas wohl langsam den Überblick verloren. Dementsprechend war auch ihr bisheriger Morgen verlaufen...

Sie war mit dem sicheren Gefühl, daß irgendetwas falsch war, dem Geschmack nach totem Biber im Mund und ziemlich massiven Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht. Nachdem sie vorsichtig die Augen geöffnet hatte, bemerkte sie entsetzt, daß sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett lag, sondern sich nackt auf einem Kerl herum lümmelte, der eine extreme Whiskey-Fahne hatte und zudem auch noch schnarchte.

Vorsichtig, um ihren Kopf nicht durch eine unbedachte Bewegung zur Explosion zu bringen, richtete sie sich auf, griff nach der Decke, die um ihre Hüften hing und wickelte sich darin ein. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie krampfhaft aus ihrem Hirn Informationen über den vergangenen Abend abzurufen.

Sie war auf dem Ball, auf dem sie es scheinbar geschafft hatte, Snape und Hermine zumindest ansatzweise zu einer Aussprache zu bewegen, bevor, wie sie selber gesehen hatte, ein anderes drängendes Bedürfnis offensichtlich Priorität gewonnen hatte. Dora musste grinsen, als sie sich wieder das Bild vor Augen rief, wie die beiden engumschlungen küssend im Flur standen, ohne auch nur noch die geringste Notiz von ihrer Umwelt zu nehmen.

Danach wurden Doras Erinnerungen allerdings etwas verschwommener und sie musste feststellen, daß sie aufgrund ihres wohl etwas zu übertriebenen Alkoholgenusses unangenehmerweise kleine Erinnerungslücken hatte.

Hier peinlicherweise einzuschlafen und nicht, wie üblich, den Rest der Nacht zu Hause in ihrem eigenen Bett zu verbringen, konnte sie wohl auch auf diesen Umstand zurück führen.

Während Dora ihre Gedanken langsam sortierte und ihre Erinnerungen in eine halbwegs korrekte Reihenfolge brachte, betrachtete sie den tief schlafenden, schnarchenden Mann, den sie als Matratze missbraucht hatte. Sie stellte sich vor, daß er bestimmt, neben einem ebenfalls ziemlichen Kater, noch den ganzen Tag aufgrund diverser Rückenprobleme, von seinem Nachtlager die helle Freude haben würde. Er war in halb sitzend, halb liegender Position seitlich in die Ecke gesunken. Sein Kopf hing nach hinten über die Rückenlehne, während sein Arm mit etwas verwinkelter Schulter schräg über die Seitenlehne herab hing, Seine Hand lag auf dem Boden auf, direkt neben seinem Glas, dessen Restinhalt ausgelaufen war und nun im Raum für ein Aroma sorgte, das einer illegalen Hafenkneipe alle Ehre machte.

Allerdings fiel ihr auch unangenehm auf, daß sein Oberkörper und seine Schultern aussahen, als habe er die Nacht in inniger Umarmung mit entweder einem Brombeerstrauch oder wahlweise einer Rolle Stacheldraht verbracht und Dora wollte gerade jetzt von ihrem Hirn keine Aufklärung über die mögliche Ursache seiner Verletzungen.

Sie erhob sich, um ihre verstreute Kleidung aufzusammeln, denen allerdings nichts mehr tragbar war, wie sie mit einem kritischen Blick auf die Sachen feststellte. Dora hatte sich angewöhnt ihren Zauberstab meist zu Hause zu lassen, da sie nicht wirklich gut damit umgehen konnte. Sie hatte immer etwas Angst davor, in einer eskalierenden Situation, in der mal wieder ihr Temperament mit ihr durchging, dieses Risiko einfach auszublenden und sich damit in noch größere Gefahr zu bringen.

Das bedeutete nun allerdings auch, daß sie keine Möglichkeit hatte ihre Kleidung in einen tragbaren Zustand zu verwandeln und sie nun nach einer Notlösung suchen musste, um nicht nackt vor die Tore von Hogwarts apparieren zu müssen.

Die Option, den schlafende Kerl auf dem Sofa, dessen Namen sie schon wieder vergessen hatte, um Hilfestellung zu bitten, schloss sie ebenfalls auf. Seinem Geräuschpegel nach zu urteilen, rodete er gerade die Wälder um Hogwarts und wenn sie den kläglichen Rest, der sich noch in der Whiskeyflasche befand, gegen seinen vermutlichen Konsum letzte Nacht setzte, würde er dieser Tätigkeit mit Sicherheit auch noch einige Zeit nachgehen.

Während Dora sich nach einer bekleidungstechnischen Alternative umsah, fiel ihr Blick auf sein Hemd, das etwas zerknautscht schräg unter dem Sofa hervor lugte.

„Das müsste gehen", dachte sie und zog es an. Dann stand sie vorsichtig auf und ging leise in die Eingangshalle, wo sie sich noch mit schlechtem Gewissen einen schwarzen Gehrock, der sehr teuer wirkte, von der Garderobe nahm und überzog, bevor die die Wohnung verließ, um vor der Türe schnellstens zu apparieren.

Als Dora vor Hogwarts auftauchte, rannte sie schnell hinein, um in ihrem Aufzug möglichst niemandem über den Weg zu laufen.

In ihrem Zimmer angelangt, hatten die Kopfschmerzen und ihre Übelkeit eine Intensität erreicht, daß sie sicher war, selbst einen Feuertod noch als Erlösung zu empfinden. Zudem fielen ihr nach und nach einige Details der vergangenen Nacht wieder ein, die sie lieber nicht gewusst hätte.

Zunächst einmal war es bodenloser Leichtsinn von ihr gewesen, sich einfach von diesem wildfremden Kerl abschleppen zu lassen. Sie wusste rein gar nicht von ihm und ein Freund von Snape zu sein, machte die Sache auch nicht leichter, da dieser nun wirklich nicht als Paradebeispiel für freundliche Zeitgenossen genannt werden konnte.

Dann war sie auch noch so dämlich gewesen niemandem mitzuteilen, daß sie die Party und vor allem mit wem verlassen würde, sondern hatte seinem Vorschlag durch den Hinterausgang diesem Gedränge „zu entkommen" einfach zugestimmt, als habe sie ihren Verstand mit ihrer Jacke an der Garderobe abgegeben.

Er hätte sie in dieser Nacht umbringen können und niemand hätte sie gefunden, geschweige denn ihn mit dem Verbrechen in Verbindung bringen können.

In Dora stieg langsam ein großer Zorn über ihre Dummheit und ihren unglaublichen Leichtsinn auf. Und die Art, wie sie ihn dreist angebaggert hatte, sie hatte sich ihm wie eine rollige Katze förmlich angeboten. Und ausgerechnet diesem Vogel, der offensichtlich bereits einen ganzen Harem unterhielt und wahrscheinlich alles vögelte, was nicht bei drei auf´m Baum saß.

„Toll Dora", das haben wir ja mal wieder sauber hinbekommen, er kennt Deinen Namen und wenn er in Erfahrung bringt, daß Du im Ministerium arbeitest, kannst Du Dir demnächst an dein Büro den Schriftzug „Repräsentantin sittlicher Indifferenz" (umgangssprachlich auch Schlampe genannt) anbringen lassen-. Sauber hingekriegt Du Hornvieh!", beschimpfte sie sich selber.

Sie hatte zwar an diesem Abend etwas Spaß haben wollen und stand auch manchmal auf gewisse Extra-Touren, aber dafür gab es schließlich die netten Jungs, die man anrufen und mieten konnte, das testete man doch nicht mit einem Wildfremden, erst recht nicht, wenn dieser Kerl die animalische und gefährliche Ausstrahlung von Satans direktem Thronfolger besaß.

Dora war nun stocksauer auf sich, weil sie sich in solche Gefahr begeben hatte. Wütend kroch sie in ihr Bett, um vor dem Frühstück noch etwas zu schlafen und somit ihren Magen und ihren Kopf etwas zu besänftigen, aber bereits kurz nachdem sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, klingelte ihr Wecker. Das nervige Geräusch ließ ihre Laune um noch ein paar Etagen weiter nach unten fallen.

Sie kroch aus dem Bett, griff blind in den Schrank, zog das über, was sie gerade erwischte und schleppte sich Richtung Speisesaal.

Alles in ihrer Umgebung drückte ihre Laune weiter nach unten, das Licht war zu hell, die Temperatur in den Gängen zu niedrig, die Geräusche und Stimmen um sie herum zu laut, der Weg zu weit, die Luftfeuchtigkeit zu hoch, ihr Stuhl, auf den sie sich nach ihrer Ankunft am Esstisch endlich sinken lassen konnte, zu hart, der Kaffee zu heiß, die Blicke der anderen zu nervig. Kurzum, die ganze Welt war scheiße. Und dann kam auch noch der der Erfinder der schlechten Laune persönlich auf sie zu, um einen seiner sensiblen Sprüche auf ihre Kosten los zu lassen. Doras Laune sank prompt auf den absoluten Tiefpunkt, vermutlich sogar noch darunter und sie fühlte sich durchaus in der Stimmung liebend gerne einen Mord zu begehen, wenn da nicht die Kopfschmerzen und diese würgende Übelkeit wären. Und so flippte sie verbal aus....

Sie fühlte sich nicht wirklich besser, als es nach einiger Zeit an ihrer Tür klopfte, während sie mal wieder die Keramik umarmte, weil ihr Magen versuchte etwas von sich zu geben, was sich längst nicht mehr darin befand. Ihr Kreislauf war ebenfalls mittlerweile im Standby-Modus, so konnte sie nur Richtung Tür kriechen und „nicht jetzt" von sich geben.

Leider hatte sie die Rechnung ohne den sprichwörtlichen Wirt gemacht, denn als Snape, der sich entschlossen hatte die giftige kleine Tarantel, trotz ihres verbalen Ausfalls im Speisesaal, aufzusuchen, damit er ihr einen Anti-Kater-Trank bringen konnte, hinter der Tür nur würgende und röchelnde Geräusche vernahm, beschloss er sich ihrer Manieren zu bedienen und einfach ohne Einladung rein zu gehen.

Auf dem Boden vor ihm kniete ein elendig aussehendes Wesen, das ihn trotzdem noch versuchte anzugiften: „Verflucht und zugenäht, kann man nicht mal in Ruhe kotzen, ohne gestört zu werden?"

Er zog sie wortlos vorsichtig vom Boden, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, daß sie keine Anstalten machte ihm irgendeinen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, hob sie dann hoch und trug sie zu ihrem Bett, wo er sie ablegte. Dann griff er in seine Tasche, zog eine kleine Phiole heraus und stellte sie auf ihrem Nachttisch ab.

„Wenn Du beschlossen hast, genug den Märtyrer gespielt zu haben, nimm den Trank, damit es Dir wieder besser geht."

Dann drehte er sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen, während er hinter sich leise und unter offensichtlicher Kraftanstrengung hörte: „Wenn da Gift drin ist, garantier ich Dir, ich werde Dich nach meinem Tode heimsuchen und Dir das Leben so zur Hölle machen, daß Du Dir wünschst, Deine Mutter habe Dich entsorgt und statt dessen die Nachgeburt großgezogen. „


	13. Chapter 13

Während Dora Snape verfluchte, weil er sie in ihrem desolaten Zustand gesehen hatte, trank sie trotzdem schluckweise dieses widerliche Gebräu, welches er ihr gebracht hatte, weil sie mittlerweile an einem Punkt angekommen war, an dem es ihr egal war, durch was sie starb.

Zeitgleich lief Hermine zu Hause gerade Löcher in ihren Teppich, während sie in ihrem kleinen Wohnzimmer immer auf und ab trabte, wie ein Tiger im Käfig, und auf die Ankunft ihres Freundes wartete. Nachdem er nicht, wie sie erwartet hatte, in der Mittagspause nach Hause kam, beschloss sie Dora eine Nachricht zu schicken, sie musste sich einfach einmal mit einem weiblichen Wesen aussprechen, auch wenn dieses Wesen den Wortschatz und die Sensibilität eines Bierkutschers besaß.

So wurde Dora wieder einmal in ihrer Weltuntergangsstimmung gestört, als eine kleine Eule an ihr Fenster klopfte. Sie ließ den Vogel ein, nahm die Nachricht, drückte ihm noch den Rest eines Brötchens in den Schnabel, bevor sie ihn hinaus scheuchte und die Nachricht las.

„Hallo Dora,

ich habe dringenden privaten Gesprächsbedarf, wie Du Dir eventuell schon vorstellen kannst. Würdest Du Dich morgen mit mir in dem kleinen Gasthof, in dem wir früher oft waren, Du weißt schon, der mit der kleinen separaten Bar, treffen? Bitte, ich weiß nicht weiter und Du kennst das Problem besser als sonst jemand.

Liebe Grüße

Hermine"

Seufzend kritzelte Dora ihre Antwort

„Hi Hermine,

klar, verstehe, komme gegen 19 Uhr. Bestell mir schon mal ein Bier.

Bis dann

Dora"

auf die Rückseite der Nachricht, öffnete das Fenster, rief sich eine der hogwartseigenen Eulen und schickte diese los.

Dann fiel sie wieder ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen, damit sie ihrem Job am nächsten Tag nachgehen konnte.

Als Dora am nächsten Abend die kleine Gaststätte betrat, war der Speiseraum gut gefüllt und sie marschierte sofort in den kleinen Nebenraum, in dem sie Hermine bereits wartend vermutete. Sie entdeckte sie auch sofort an einem Tisch, der so angebracht war, daß man auch den Speiseraum überblicken konnte. Sie schnappte sich einen Stuhl, ließ sich plump darauf fallen und meinte dann dreist grinsend: „Also, wo drückt der Schuh? Wars schön im Flur?"

Hermine sah sie einen Augenblick an, als seien ihr Hörner gewachsen und hauchte: „Du weißt es?"

„Naja, wissen tu ich gar nix", meinte Dora, aber wir, ich meine ich, habe Euch zufällig, als ich heim wollte, im Flur gesehen, das sah nicht nach Krieg aus." Sie zwinkerte ihre Gruppenleiterin respektlos an.

Hermine schluckte und erzählte Dora dann, was sich ereignet hatte, wobei sie ihre eigenen Geständnisse zurück hielt, aber mit leicht rotem Gesicht gestand danach zumindest noch mit Severus nach Hause gegangen zu sein. Dann fügte sie an, daß sie mit ihrem Freund reden wolle, aber eigentlich nicht wüsste, wie es weitergehen solle.

Dora sah sie ernst an und meinte: „Ich verstehe Dein Problem nicht ganz. Was willst Du eigentlich? Da ist ein Kerl, den ich offen gestanden ziemlich heiß finde und der sich, wenn auch verdammt umständlich, förmlich zum Affen macht, damit Du ihn endlich wahrnimmst, und Du überlegst tatsächlich bei dieser Flachpfeife von Rechtsverdreher zu bleiben, der Dich behandelt als habe er Dich irgendwann im Sonderangebot erstanden? Ich darf Dir übrigens mitteilen, daß Dein ständig mies gelaunter Cocktail-Mixer auch eine verflucht fürsorgliche Art an den Tag legen kann."

Hermine sah sie an, als habe sie gerade das Ave Maria rückwärts gebetet.

„Jaaa!" hob Dora nochmal hervor. „Er war gestern richtig nett zu mir, obwohl ich ihm, wie ich leider vermute, einen ziemlichen Kratzer an seinem heiß geliebten Image zugefügt habe."

Hermine sah die kleine Frau vor sich düster an und erwiderte: „Na prima, ihr scheint euch ja hervorragend zu verstehen."

Dora kommentierte diesen Satz mit einem lauten Lachen und konterte: „So gut, wie Du mit ihm auch wortlos korrespondierst, bestimmt nicht. Nun setz ein anderes Gesicht auf, ich will Deinen Kerl nicht, der würde mich wahrscheinlich nicht mal mit der Kneifzange anfassen, wenn ich mich ihm nackt anbieten würde. Der sieht nur Dich!"

Als sie Hermines skeptischen Blick bemerkte setzte sie boshaft hinzu: „Wenn Du nicht willst, könnte ich es allerdings mal versuchen. Es würde mich schon reizen herauszufinden auf was er so steht, eventuell gefällt mir ja sein ´Stil`....?"

Hermine sah nun ernsthaft böse drein, als sie antwortete „Ich wollte Deine Hilfe nicht Deinen Spott."

„Ist ja gut", lenkte Dora beschwichtigend ein. „Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum Du meine Meinung willst, während Du mir gleichzeitig mit jedem Wort zu verstehen gibst, daß Du Dich schon gegen ihn entschieden hast?"

„Habe ich nicht", kam die Antwort. „Aber die Basis, auf der wir ansetzen können, ist ziemlich dürftig. Mir ist klar, daß ich mit meinem, wie nanntest Du ihn, Rechtsverdreher? nicht mehr weiter machen kann. Ich wollte heute Mittag mit ihm reden, aber er kam nicht nach Hause. Langsam vermute ich, er war auch gestern nicht zu Hause und hat noch nicht einmal gemerkt, daß ich fast die ganze Nacht weg war."

Nun war es an Dora sich fast zu verschlucken. „Du warst die ganze Nacht bei Snape?" fragte sie ungläubig. „Das glaube ich nicht, dazu bist Du viel zu brav. Du betrügst doch nicht Deinen Freund mit einem Mann, der Dir eigentlich nichts bedeutet."

„Doch", seufzte Hermine, ich war bis ca. 5 Uhr bei ihm, nicht wie Du denkst, wir haben eigentlich fast nur geredet, aber ich war da."

„Dann weiß ich nicht, wo der Knackpunkt ist. Du hast offensichtlich kein schlechtes Gewissen in dieser Zeit gehabt. Ergo – trenn Dich von dem Paragraphen-Reiter und lass alles weitere auf Dich zukommen. Solch unverbindliche Spielchen können sehr reizvoll sein", setzte sie noch etwas süffisant hinzu.

Hermine sah sie drohend an und meinte: „So langsam wirst Du mit unheimlich, Du klingst fast wie.....ach egal", winkte sie dann ab.

Dora sah die mittlerweile leeren Gläser auf dem kleinen Tisch an und meinte: „Ich hol uns noch was zu trinken, dann können wir weiter Probleme wälzen, o.k.?"

Ohne auf Hermines Antwort zu warten, stand sie auf, schnappte die Gläser und ging zur Theke um Nachschub zu ordern.

Hermine saß in Gedanken versunken und ließ Doras Antworten auf sich wirken. Sie wußte, Dora hatte eine selten gute Menschenkenntnis und sie vertraute ihr insofern auch wenn diese meinte Severus habe ernsthaftes Interesse an ihr. Aber konnte sie sich damit zufrieden geben, mit gelegentlichen Treffen, die von sexueller Lust geprägt waren, aber ansonsten keinerlei Anteilnahme am Leben des Anderen?

Während sie so grübelnd auf Doras Rückkehr wartete, hörte sie im Gastraum eine unangenehm schrille Stimme: „Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß Du wirklich nur Essen gehen willst, hätte ich mir die Mühe gespart Dich zu treffen."

Belustigt wand Hermine den Kopf Richtung Restaurant und hörte weiter: „Himmel, pass doch auf, der Mantel war teuer, herrje, wo sind denn Deine Gedanken. Vorsicht Du ruinierst ja meine Frisur."

Als Dora in diesem Moment an den Tisch trat, wies Hermine nur grinsend in Richtung Restaurant und lachte: „Der arme Kerl, da hat er sich aber was an Land gezogen."

Dora schnappte ihren Stuhl und setzte sich damit direkt neben Hermine, damit auch sie die Szene besser verfolgen konnte. Als das Paar schließlich in ihren Blickwinkel geriet, begann Hermine zu glucksen, während Dora das Gefühl hatte ihr habe gerade jemand einen heftigen Schlag in den Nacken versetzt.

Da versuchte ihr One-Night-Stand eine Frau, die wirkte, als sei sie gerade einem Modejournal entsprungen, mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck Richtung Tür zu bugsieren. Als er sie endlich bis zum Eingang gebracht hatte, hörte sie ihn sagen: „Ich habe Dir ein Taxi bestellt, es wartet vor der Tür. Und ich sagte Dir bereits vor dem Essen, daß ich hier noch eine Verabredung habe. Ich werde mich bei Dir melden."

Die Frau antwortete pikiert: „Ich werde dann nicht erreichbar sein", während sie ihren Mantel enger um sich zog und hoch erhobenen Hauptes durch die Tür nach draußen ging. Der Mann, dessen Namen Dora gerade versuchte in ihrem chaotischen Hirn wieder aufzufinden, wand sich daraufhin an den Ober, der in seiner Nähe stand, und sagte: „Wenn Mr. Snape eintrifft, schicken Sie ihn bitte an meinen Tisch."


	14. Chapter 14

Während Dora noch versuchte zu verdauen, was, respektive, wen, sie gerade gesehen hatte, kämpfte Hermine offensichtlich mit der Neuigkeit, Severus jeden Moment in diesem Laden auftauchen zu sehen. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an und beschlossen ohne Worte „Sitzen bleiben, klein machen, abwarten."

Hermine fiel erst nach einigen Minuten auf, daß Dora ungewöhnlich ruhig war, also versuchte sie das Gespräch auf die kleine Episode zu bringen, deren Zeuge sie gerade gewesen waren.

„Ich gönne ihm ja so, daß er ständig an solche Frauen gerät. Die Szene war himmlisch komisch, nicht wahr?"

Sie sah Dora an, die mit merkwürdigem Gesichtsdruck nickte und dann fragte, „Du kanntest einen der beiden?"

„Oh ja" antwortete Hermine, „den Mann. Das ist Lucius Malfoy, seines Zeichens selbsternanntes Gottesgeschenk an die Frauen. Titel, Geld, Snob von Beruf und in den letzten Jahren offensichtlich als Playboy unterwegs. Ein absolut widerliches Ekel. Ich war mit seinem Sohn gemeinsam in Hogwarts, aber Draco ist ein richtig lieber Kerl geworden. Sein Vater allerdings scheint mittlerweile den Bach runter zu gehen. Er ist nur noch wegen irgendwelcher Weibergeschichten in den Schlagzeilen. Man sollte kaum glauben, daß er in Severus´ Alter ist, er benimmt sich, als sei er wieder in der Pubertät. Ach, wie habe ich ihm diese peinliche Szene gerade gegönnt. Weißt Du, als die Geschichte letztes Jahr geschah, hatte ich kurz die Befürchtung, er könne dahinter stecken, dann hätte ich mich wirklich umgebracht."

„Aha", war die einsilbige Antwort von Dora, die Hermine, entgegen ihrer sonstigen Art, gar nicht ins Wort gefallen war. So schaute sie ihre Mitarbeiterin, zu der sie langsam begann ein freundschaftliches Gefühl zu entwickeln, fragend an und meinte dann „Wieso hast Du eigentlich gefragt?"

Dora trank ihr Glas aus und verkündete knapp: „Ich hol uns noch schnell Nachschub, bevor Dein Fürst der Finsternis hier aufläuft." Sie schnappte sich die Gläser und verschwand. Zurück blieb eine verwirrte Hermine, die sich gerade sehr unwohl fühlte, weil sie das sichere Gefühl hatte, mal wieder ein wichtiges Detail verpasst zu haben. Eine Sache, die ihr irgendwie bekannt vor kam.

Als Dora mit den Getränken erschien und sich wieder setzte, fragte Hermine: „Darf ich mal erfahren, was ich verpasst habe? Eben warst Du lustig, hast mir die Leviten gelesen und nun wirkst Du, als habe ich Dich tödlich beleidigt."

„Ach, nix weiter", erwiderte Dora, „ich wäre nur lieber nicht mehr hier, wenn Snape auftaucht. Ich weiß nicht, ob er wegen meines gestrigen Verhaltens nicht noch sauer ist."

Dann warf sie Hermine einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und fragte „ist es o.k., wenn ich mal für kleine Pandas gehe?"

Hermine schaute sie erst fragend an, bis sie begriff. „Ach so, klar, Du kannst auch hier direkt hinten raus, dann musst Du nicht durch den Speiseraum."

Dora dankte kurz und ging dann in die Richtung, die Hermine ihr gewiesen hatte. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht vor die Toilette zu besuchen, sie wollte einfach nur einen Moment allein sein, um die Infos, die Hermine so schadenfroh von sich gegeben hatte, einmal sacken zu lassen.

Als sie durch die Tür trat, die offensichtlich zur Toilette führte, stand sie in einem kleinen Hinterhof, ging hinter die großen Müllcontainer, wo sie sich etwas geschützt fühlte, und lehnte sich erst einmal mit der Stirn an die Wand.

Ihr war klar, daß sie dem Kerl, von dem sie sich hatte abschleppen lassen, nochmal begegnen könnte, da er ja mit Snape befreundet war. Aber was sie soeben von Hermine gehört hatte, ließ sie das ungute Gefühl nicht los werden, daß er eventuell doch nicht begeistert sein könnte, weil sie ihn so einfach „abserviert" hatte und auch noch einige Kleidungsstücke „mitgehen ließ". Sie hatte gehofft er würde sich nicht weiter darum kümmern, mit wem er eine Nacht verbracht hatte, aber Hermines Beschreibung implizierte, ein solches Verhalten, wie Dora es an den Tag gelegt hatte, würde sein Ego ankratzen. Dora wußte, solche Kerle waren gefährlich, sie wollten abservieren, aber nicht abserviert werden. Sie sah ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr werden, sie hatte in einer Alkohollaune den falschen Kerl erwischt.

Als sie so dort stand und krampfhaft versuchte eine Lösung zu finden, wobei sie in Erwägung zog ihren Job zu kündigen, damit sie in einer anderen Stadt untertauchen könnte, hatte sie scheinbar überhört, wie noch jemand den Hof betreten hatte.

Sie erstarrte, als sie eine kalte Stimme in ihrem Rücken hörte: „So trifft man sich wieder, Miststück."

Dora brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe sie sich halbwegs eine Strategie zurecht gezimmert hatte, wie sie Lucius, sie wußte sofort er war es, diese Stimme ließ ihr einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken laufen, entgegentreten wollte.

Sie drehte sich beherrscht um und meinte lapidar: „Oh, hi, Du hier, in diesem Hinterhof? War nett, Dich nochmal zu sehen." Sie lächelte ihn selbstsicher an, während sie versuchte teilnahmslos zu wirken und an ihm vorbei die Tür zur Kneipe zu erreichen.

Sie war nicht sehr überrascht, als er sie am Arm festhielt und sagte: „Du hast Dinge mitgenommen, die Dir nicht gehören."

Sie drehte sich um und antwortete: „Falls Du Dein Hemd meinst, das war nur noch ein Fall für den Müll. Deine Jacke, die liegt noch bei mir, schreib mir Deine Adresse auf und ich lasse sie Dir zukommen. Wenn Du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, meine Freundin erwartet mich."

Sie schüttelte seinen Arm ab und drehte sich weg um zur Tür zu gehen, als sie brutal zurück gerissen und beinahe gegen die Wand neben dem Container geschleudert wurde.

„Ich habe Dein Verhalten satt", sagte ihr Gegenüber in einem dem Ton, der sie fast dazu brachte sich ihm an den Hals zu werfen. Dora sah ihn an und hörte eine strenge innere Stimme `Wir haben ein massives Problem, wenn uns solch ein Verhalten auch nüchtern anmacht´.

Sie straffte sich, sah ihm direkt in die Augen und giftete: „Nun sperr mal die Lauscher auf, ich habe keinen Bock mir Deinen geistigen Durchfall anzuhören. Sag mir einfach, was Du von mir hältst und ich sage Dir dann, was Du mich kannst – alles klar? Und Dein dämliches Schickimicki-Jackett kann ich morgen hier abgeben, da kannste es dir dann abholen, bringen oder von mir aus auch verschimmeln lassen. Nun schwing Deinen Kadaver von meiner Rennbahn, sonst vergesse ich mich."

Sie starrte ihn abwartend an, während sie insgeheim hoffte er werde zurück weichen, weil sie selber noch einen Versuch, sich wie ein waidwundes Reh an ihm vorbei zu drängen, nicht mehr unternehmen würde. Sie sah bereits langsam wieder Rot und das war ein Punkt, an dem sie wußte, ihr Verstand würde gleich abschalten und nur noch ihre Wut ihre Handlungen leiten.

Aber er stand einfach nur da und sah sie mit einem eiskalten Blick und einem halben Lächeln an, daß ihr heiß und kalt wurde, ohne sagen zu können, ob es aus Furcht oder Erregung war. Dieser Typ hatte eine Art an sich, daß sie ihn gleichzeitig töten oder verflucht nochmal anspringen und vögeln wollte. Sie kannte sich selbst nicht mehr.

Dora hatte das Gefühl als seien bereits Stunden vergangen waren, während sie sich gegenseitig einfach nur wie zwei tollwütige Hunde starr ansahen. „Irgendwann muss doch mal jemand zum Klo", dachte sie fast verzweifelt. Lucius stand immer noch mit diesem Blick vor ihr und sie fühlte sich äußerst unwohl, aber niemand betrat diesen dämlichen Hinterhof. „Wo zum Geier ist Hermine? War die gerade aus der Entfernung ihr Nachtgespenst am ansabbern? Ihr musste doch auffallen, daß man nicht einfach verschwand, wenn man nur mal zur Toilette ging, es war eine Toilette, kein schwarzes Loch im Universum." Langsam war sie mit ihrer Geduld am Ende. Also trat sie einen Schritt vor und knurrte: „Tu mir endlich den Gefallen und sorge für eine Verbesserung des Klimas hier, dort ist die Tür." Als er sie plötzlich am Arm packte, kam sie nicht mehr dazu sich zu wehren, bervor er mit ihr apparierte.

Wutschnaubend riss sie sich los, als sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen spürte und fuhr ihn an: „Was soll das hier denn jetzt werden?" Dann sah sie sich um und bemerkte, daß sie in einem dunklen Gang gelandet war, der nur von einigen Fackeln spärlich erleuchtet wurde.

„Wo sind wir hier?" verlangte sie zu wissen, während sie langsam etwas Angst bekam.

„An einem Ort, an dem Du mir nicht wieder unbemerkt mit meinem Eigentum verschwindest", war die kalte Antwort.

„Ich sagte bereits, daß Du Deinen dämlichen Mantel wiederhaben kannst. Kauf Dir doch mal ne Dose Chappi, das ist so ein Hundefutter, das gibt es auch mit Hirn, vielleicht hilft es Dir etwas auf die Sprünge!" schrie sie ihn nun an, um sofort nachzusetzen: „Und zeig mir zügig den Weg hieraus, oder ich verspreche Dir Dich in Deine Einzelteile zu zerlegen."

Er stand ihr fast unbeteiligt gegenüber, nur das Funkeln seiner Augen zeigte ihr, wie sehr er gereizt war, während er fast gelangweilt antwortete: „Und womit? Ich habe mich etwas umgehört, die kleine Büromaus ist nicht gut im Zaubern...mmmhhh?" Wieder folgte dieses halbe Lächeln, das Dora langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Scheiße", fuhr es Dora durch den Kopf, „er weiß wer ich bin, ich hab es geahnt." Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und wollte wegrennen, wurde jedoch nach wenigen Metern gestoppt, als er sich förmlich auf sie warf, so daß sie fast gestürzt wäre, sie aber auffing, hochhob und in einen Raum hinein schubste, dessen Tür offen stand.

Dora sah erst einmal nichts, da es in diesem Raum nur eine kleine Fackel neben der Tür gab, die den Rest des Zimmers aber nicht erhellen konnte. Als sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte sie die Konturen eines groben Tisches vor sich und raue Steinwände, an denen schwere Ketten befestigt waren – sie befand sich in einem Kerker....


	15. Chapter 15

Hermine saß wie auf heißen Kohlen an ihrem Tisch und wunderte sich, wo Dora solange blieb. Als sie gerade aufstehen wollte, um nach ihr zu sehen, betrat Severus die Gaststätte und sie blieb sitzen, damit er sie nicht entdeckte. Als sie sah, wie er kurz mit dem Ober sprach und dann aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand, weil der Ober ihn offensichtlich an Lucius´ Tisch bringen würde, nutze sie die Möglichkeit.

Sie stand rasch auf und ging durch die kleine Tür zum Hof, hinter dem sich die Toiletten befanden, um Dora zu suchen. Sie war etwas verwundert, als sie Dora weder auf der Toilette noch in dem komplett geschlossenen Hof finden konnte. Dora wäre doch nicht einfach ohne ein Wort verschwunden, selbst wenn sie Severus nicht gerne begegnen wollte. Nachdem sie noch einmal überall nachgesehen und Doras Namen gerufen hatte, drehte sie sich um und beschloss hinein zu gehen um doch einmal im Speiseraum nach ihr zu sehen, vielleicht hatte die kleine konspirative Frau ja wieder eine heimliche Absprache mit Snape vor.

Als sie sich umdrehte, um hinein zu gehen, ließ sie fast in Severus hinein, der sie verwundert ansah. „Was machst Du hier?", fragte er fast schroff.

„Ich suche Dora, wir haben hier etwas getrunken, Mädelsabend", antwortete Hermine ausweichend, da sie ihm nicht auf die Nase binden wollte, daß sie um Entscheidungshilfe bei Dora ersucht hatte. „Und was führt Dich hierher?"

„Ich suche Lucius. Ich sollte ihn heute hier treffen, aber er ist verschwunden", meinte er.

Hermine überkam eine leichte Übelkeit als sie sagte „Dora auch."

„Was heißt,Dora ist weg?" fragte er.

„Sie wollte nur zur Toilette, aber sie kam nicht wieder und ich kann sie nirgendwo finden", schob Hermine nach.

„Dora ist also auch weg", meinte Snape nachdenklich und fügte dann erklärend an: „Sie hat Lucius kennen gelernt, als wir auf dem Ball waren, erinnerst Du Dich?"

„Nein", meinte Hermine. „Aber sie sagte mir, sie habe uns im Flur gesehen, als sie den Ball verließ, ich habe mich etwas gewundert, wie sie uns sehen konnte, oder besser, wieso sie diesen Weg nahm, weil der Hauptgang neben uns zum Hinterausgang führte."

Snape fasste zusammen, was beide gerade dachten: „Die beiden sind gemeinsam gegangen. Und nun sind sie vermutlich auch zusammen verschwunden. Gott Gnade Deinem kleinen Terrier, wenn sie Lucius zu sehr reizt."

Hermine sah ihn an, wie ihn damals Minerva angeblickt hatte, als er etwas gegen ihre Gryffindor-Prinzessin wagte zu sagen. „Merlin schütze Lucius, wenn sie ausflippt, er ihr etwas antut und ich dann ausflippe."

Er senkte langsam den Kopf, als er sie so kämpferisch vor sich stehen sah und hauchte ihr ins Ohr: „Erinnert Dich dieser Ort an was?"

Hermine musste ein Zittern unterdrücken, als sie leise flüsternd antwortete: „Ja, was hast Du vor?"

„Das hängt von Dir ab, kleine Löwin" war die Antwort.

Sie blickte langsam zu ihm auf, sah in seine schwarzen Augen und zog dann seinen Kopf zu sich, während sie leicht begann mit ihrer Zunge über seinen Mund zu streichen ohne ihn wirklich zu küssen.

Er zog sie mit sich in die dunkle Ecke neben den Müllcontainern, bevor er leise flüsterte :„Hier? Oder willst DU in ein Bett?"

„Hier" flüsterte Hermine heiser und begann die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen und kleine Küsse aus seiner Brust zu platzieren.

Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte heiser: „Mylady hätten es heute gerne unzüchtig im Dreck?"

Hermine hatte sich nie vorstellen können, daß Worte sie einmal so erregen konnten, aber bei diesem Satz gaben ihr fast die Knie nach, und sie hauchte zurück: „Hier, jetzt, sofort", bevor sie sich an seinen Schultern festklammerte, während sie ihm ihr Gesicht entgegenstreckte, damit er sie endlich küsste.

Severus nahm die unerwartete Einladung umgehend an, packte Hermine, schob sie an die Wand, zog ihre Rock hoch und ihren Slip herunter und drängte sich zwischen ihre Oberschenkel. Hermine dachte nicht mehr an Dora, sondern hob ein Bein, schlang es um seine Hüfte, drängte sich ihm entgegen und flüsterte: „Bitte, ich will dich in mir spüren, bitte."

Er drang in sie ein, während er ihre Bluse aufriss und ihre Brüste liebkoste.

Als sie den Kopf in den Nacken lehnte und seinen Namen stöhnte, vergaß er alle Selbstbeherrschung und sie liebten sich wild und mit einer Intensität, die Hermine fast besinnungslos machte. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, keuchte, stöhnte, und flehte ihn an, sie nie wieder zu verlassen, während sie ihm entgegenkam, sich ihm förmlich entgegen bog, um dann auf dem Gipfel ihrer Erregung, seinen Namen zu stöhnen. Da er sich nicht mehr bremsen konnte, als er seinen Namen aus Ihrem Mund hörte, bekam auch er seinen Höhepunkt und so lehnten sie kurz danach aneinander geklammert an der Wand.

Er streichelte ihr Gesicht, schob ihr die verschwitzten Strähnen nach hinten und fragte leise: „Ist es wirklich nur Sex?"

„Ich glaube nicht", flüsterte sie. „Ich empfinde bei Dir etwas, was mir immer fehlte, ich kann es nicht benennen, aber es ist definitiv da."

Er presste sie fester an sich, als er leise sagte: „Ich will Dich, nicht nur Deinen Körper, Dich, mit Haut, Haar und deinem unglaublichen Verstand. Meinst Du, wir bekämen es irgendwie hin?"

Zur gleichen Zeit drehte sich in einem kleinen Kerker eine erboste Frau zu ihrem Entführer um und schnaubte: „Jetzt hat bei Dir im Kopf wohl der Nachtfrost zugeschlagen – oder was? Was bildest Du Dir eigentlich ein? Ich warne Dich, wenn Du mich nicht sofort hier wieder raus lässt, kannst Du Dir schon mal einen Erdmöbelverkäufer suchen und Dich nach einem passenden Ein-Zimmer-End-Appartement umsehen."

Lucius lehnte ungerührt im Türrahmen, betrachtete angelegentlich seine Fingernägel und meinte ruhig: „Ich bin Deine verbalen Entgleisungen mir gegenüber leid. Ich weiß nicht, was Du Dir denkst, mit wem Du es zu tun hast, aber ich werde mir Dein Verhalten nicht länger bieten lassen. Wenn man in Deiner Jugend versäumt hat Dir Anstand und Manieren beizubringen, finde ich es höchste Zeit, daß dieser Fehler korrigiert wird. Du kannst Dich also nun hier in Ruhe an dem Tisch oder den Wänden abreagieren, wobei es mir ziemlich egal ist, ob Du das Möbel anschreist, oder lieber mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand rennst. Ich warte vor der Tür, Du kannst klopfen, wenn Du fertig bist."

Das war zu viel für Dora. Er wollte sie allen Ernstes hier einsperren? Außer sich vor Zorn schoss sie auf ihn zu und versuchte ihn anzugreifen. Er packte sie blitzschnell mit einer Hand im Nacken, schob mit der anderen einen ihrer Arme hinter ihren Rücken und ging rasch mit ihr durch den Raum, dann drückte er sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand, zog ihre Arme über ihren Kopf und fesselte sie mit den alten eisernen Handfesseln, die an einer Kette mit einem Haken in der Mauer verankert waren.

Dora versuchte zu treten, zu beißen und zu spucken, aber sie war ihm nicht gewachsen. Damit sie ihn nicht ernstlich verletzten konnte, drängte er sich so eng an sie, bis sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Schwer atmend blieb Dora stehen, während sie missmutig bemerkte, daß er sich an ihrem Körper ziemlich gut anfühlte. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", stöhnte sie innerlich, als sie spürte, wie ein ziemlich bekanntes Kribbeln sich in ihrer Magengegend breit machte.

Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen, während sie sich darauf konzentrierte die unerwünschte Wärme, die in ihr hoch kroch zu unterdrücken.

Da Lucius zumindest noch mit einigen verbalen Angriffen gerechnet hatte, schaute er fragend auf sie hinab, wie sie einfach still und schwer atmend vor ihm stand. Er hob eine Hand, fuhr mit zwei Fingern ihre Wange entlang, bis er sie am Kinn festhielt und ihren Kopf so zu sich drehte. Er sah in dunkle leicht verschleierte Augen, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und sie atmete immer noch schwer. „Ach so ist das", sagte er mit einem spöttischen Unterton, „das kleine Luder steht auf Machtspielchen..."

Bevor Dora reagieren konnte hatte er sie los gelassen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann neigte er leicht den Kopf und meinte mit süffisantem Lächeln: „Tja, tut mir wirklich leid, aber da muss ich Dich enttäuschen. Ich bin bereits verabredet und werde vermutlich schon erwartet. Ich werde dann später wiederkommen, wenn Du Dich beruhigt hast und Dir zumindest ansatzweise wieder die Grundlagen eines gebührlichen und gesitteten Benehmens eingefallen sind. Du brauchst übrigens nicht um Hilfe zu rufen, hier hört Dich niemand. Also konzentriere Dich auf Sinnvolleres."

Damit drehte er sich um, verließ den Kerker und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dora sah noch lange auf die geschlossene Tür und überlegte, wie sie es diesmal wieder geschafft hatte, sich in einen Riesen-Schlamassel hinein zu manövrieren.


	16. Chapter 16

Als Lucius wieder im Hinterhof des Restaurants erschien, um sich nun endlich mit Snape zu treffen und unterhalten zu können, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln ein Pärchen, das den Hof offensichtlich für andere Aktivitäten, als der Besitzer sich wünschte, missbrauchte. Als er kurz genauer hinsah, erkannte er in dem Mann, der mit seinem Rücken den Blick auf die Frau verdeckte Severus und traute im ersten Moment seinen Augen nicht.

Severus und Hermine hatten es in ihrer Ungeduld versäumt einen Zauber anzuwenden, der sie vor den Blicken anderer schützen würde, und so gab Hermine einen quiekenden Laut von sich, als hinter Severus eine Stimme erklang: „Ohhh, wie niedlich. Habt ihr beide kein Zuhause?"

Severus drehte sich langsam, darauf bedacht Hermine hinter sich vor Blicken geschützt zu halten, damit sie ihre Kleidung sortieren konnte, um und sah Lucius gelangweilt an der gegenüberliegenden Türe lehnen und ihn spöttisch anblicken.

„Sag mal Severus, machst Du das jetzt irgendwie nebenberuflich? Ich sehe Dich nun innerhalb weniger Tage bereits zum zweiten Mal im Nahkampf mit einer Frau an einem öffentlichen Ort. Macht Dich das an? Mmmhhhh?"

„Was meinst Du", knurrte Snape und auch Hermine, die es mittlerweile geschafft hatte, sich vorzeigbar wieder anzuziehen, lugte neugierig hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

„Nun, im Ministerium, am Abend des Balls, wir, besser gesagt, ich sah Dich mit einer Frau im Flur und nach einer unverfänglichen Unterhaltung sah die Situation nicht aus".

Hermine konnte ein entnervtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und sah ihre schlimmsten Vermutungen bestätigt, als ihr einfiel, daß sie diesen Satz in ähnlicher Form heute schon mal von einer anderen Person gehört hatte.

Lucius fuhr fort, indem er Snape immer noch angrinste: „Bietest Du mir diese kleine Eroberung hinter Dir später auch an?"

Hermine schoss hinter Snape hervor und fauchte: „Was haben Sie mit meiner Mitarbeiterin gemacht, Sie Chauvinistenschwein? Ich warne Sie, wenn Sie ihr etwas angetan haben, werde ich Ihnen persönlich die Innereien aus dem Leib reißen und an die Schweine verfüttern."

Snape griff vorsichtshalber nach ihrer Schulter, um sie etwas zu bremsen. Lucius sah die wütende Hermine belustigt an und fragte dann, den Blick auf Severus richtend: „Sag mal ist es eine Grundvoraussetzung, daß deine Liebschaften über ein gewisses Maß an Vulgärsprache verfügen müssen?"

Dann wandte er sich an Hermine: „Oder liegt es daran, daß ihre Mitarbeiter, bevor sie eingesetzt werden, erst einmal ein Praktikum als Thekenschlampe in einer Hafenkneipe absolvieren müssen?"

Hermine bebte vor Zorn und Severus merkte, daß sie kurz davor war Lucius einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, der ihrem weiteren Fortkommen im Ministerium hinderlich sein könnte. Also schaltete er sich ein und sagte zu Lucius: „Offensichtlich weißt Du, von wem wir hier reden. Hast Du etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Dora zu tun?"

„Diese weibliche Ausgeburt der Hölle, die nicht nur über ein sehr vorlautes Mundwerk, sondern auch über lange Finger verfügt?"

Snape und Hermine fragten wie aus einem Munde: „Lange Finger?"

„Ja, sie hat bei mir einige Kleidungsstücke mitgehen lassen. Als ich sie heute hier im Hof antraf, wollte ich sie eigentlich fragen, wann ich die Sachen wieder bekomme, aber ich kam nicht zu Wort."

„Und was haben sie dann mit Dora gemacht?" fragte Hermine.

Lucius drehte sich um, ging Richtung Restauranttür, und meinte: „Zum Abkühlen in den Keller gestellt. Können wir nun reingehen, bevor der Wirt mich der Zechprellerei bezichtigen kann?"

Während Hermine etwas missmutig hinter den beiden Männern in die Gaststätte zurücktrabte, versuchte sie sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, was Dora wohl angestellt haben mochte. Sie traute diesem Kerl eine Menge zu, aber nicht sie einfach wegzuschaffen und umzubringen. Er war bestimmt mir äußerster Vorsicht zu genießen, aber die Zeiten hatten sich geändert und es würde einfach keinen Sinn ergeben, wenn er grundlos einen Mord begehen würde. Sie wußte zwar, daß Dora bei der Auswahl ihrer Bettgenossen manchmal einen etwas seltsamen Geschmack hatte, aber wie Dora auf den absurden Gedanken hatte kommen können, sich ausgerechnet vom stadtbekannten Playboy Lucius abschleppen zu lassen, das ging ihr einfach nicht in den Kopf.

Nachdem Severus ihre und Doras persönlichen Dinge, die noch an dem kleinen Tisch in der Bar lagen, an den gemeinsamen Tisch mit Lucius einfach mitgenommen hatte, setzte sich Hermine dazu und versuchte, während die beiden sich über irgendwelchen Kram unterhielten, nicht ständig mit den Fingerspitzen nervös auf den Tisch zu tippen.

Nachdem ihr das dritte Glas Wein serviert wurde und das Gespräch begann sich langsam um Belanglosigkeiten zu drehen, ergriff sie einfach das Wort und sagte zu Lucius: „Meinen Sie nicht, daß meine Mitarbeiterin sich nun beruhigt haben und Sie sie endlich wieder zu uns holen könnten?"

Lucius sah sie mit einem resignierten Blick an und fragte zurück: „Sie kennen Sie noch nicht besonders lange, oder?"

„Das tut hier nichts zur Sache", konterte Hermine nun in bösartigem Tonfall. „Ich wünsche, daß Sie sie nun holen, oder ich werde ernsthaft rechtliche Schritte gegen Sie einleiten." Zu groß war Hermines Angst, er könne ihr doch, entgegen all ihrer Überlegungen, etwas angetan haben.

„Also gut, ich werde mal sehen, wie es ihr geht und ob sie wieder in der Verfassung ist, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, ohne vom Inhaber dieses Etablissements als gefährliche Irre eingestuft zu werden."

Damit erhob er sich, ging die Tür zum Hinterhof hinaus und apparierte in den kleinen Keller der Gaststätte.

Hermine blickte zu Severus und fragte: „Glaubst Du sie ist verletzt?"

Er blickte auf sie hinab und meinte beruhigend: „Nein, außer in ihrem Stolz vermutlich. Ich kenne Lucius, auch er hat seine Grenzen. Sie hat ihn vermutlich bis zur Weißglut gereizt und er wird sie irgendwie gezwungen haben, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Ich kann nicht ausschließen, daß er sie irgendwo eingesperrt hat, aber ich denke nicht, daß er ihr ernsthaften Schaden zugefügt hat. Sie ist ihm nicht wichtig genug."

Obwohl Hermine sich da nicht so sicher war, schwieg sie erstmal und wartete gespannt auf die Rückkehr ihrer Freundin.

Als Lucius die Tür öffnete traf ihn ein fast tödlicher Blick von Dora, die sich zwar mittlerweile äußerlich etwas beruhigt hatte, sich innerlich aber vor lauter Wut wie ein Vulkan kurz vor einem Ausbruch fühlte. Schweigend sah sie ihm entgegen, als er auf sie zu kam.

„Ich hoffe, Du bist nun in einer Verfassung, in der ich Dich wieder der Öffentlich präsentieren kann? Deine Freundin und Severus verdächtigen mich bereits des Mordes und wünschen Dich im Restaurant zu sehen."

Dora holte tief Luft um etwas zu antworten, aber er legte ihr lapidar die Hand über den Mund und zischte: „Ein falsches Wort und Du kannst die Nacht hier drin verbringen. Also reiß Dich gefälligst zusammen, bevor ich mir andere Methoden überlege Dein loses Mundwerk zu stopfen."

Die Bilder, die Dora bei dieser Äußerung durch den Kopf schossen, gehörten allesamt in die Kategorie „unterste Gosse" und so beschloss sie tatsächlich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben zu schweigen, um endlich aus diesem Rattenloch heraus zu kommen.

„Wir haben uns verstanden?" fragte Lucius.

„Mmmm" war die brummige Antwort, wobei sie versuchte sein arrogantes überhebliches Grinsen zu ignorieren.

Er kam vorsichtig näher, weil er dem Frieden noch nicht ganz traute, löste dann die Fesseln, bot ihr süffisant grinsend seinen Arm an und ging mit ihr aus dem kleinen Kerker, den Gang hinunter und eine schmale alte Steintreppe hinauf, die vor den Vorratsräumen der Gaststätte endete. Dora kochte schon wieder, dieser verfluchte Drecksack hatte sie im alten Wein-Keller des Restaurants untergebracht, irgendwann hätte jemand sie gefunden. Aber um nicht kurz vor ihrem Ziel, ihrer Freiheit, zu versagen, schluckte sie ihren Ärger hinunter und betrat kurz darauf mit ihm gemeinsam den Speisesaal, wo Hermine und Snape ihr bereits neugierig und besorgt entgegen sahen.

Lucius führte sie an den Tisch, rückte ihr einen Stuhl zurecht und meinte, als sie saß, zu den beiden anderen: „Da ist sie, wohlbehalten, ruhig und erfrischend still."

Das Grunzgeräusch neben sich überhörte er dabei höflich.

Hermine beugte sich sofort zu Dora. „Bist Du wirklich o.k.? Alles klar bei Dir? Du hast mir einen Höllenschreck eingejagt."

„Ja, ja", brummelte Dora wortkarg. „Alles klar."

Nachdem auch sie ein Getränk bekommen hatte, was sie ziemlich respektlos einfach hinunter schüttete, begann der allgemeine Aufbruch. Als alle auf dem Apparierplatz, direkt neben der Gaststätte standen, sah Dora wie Snape sich zu Hermine drehte und fragte: „Wir sehen uns in den nächsten Tagen?" Hermine sah ihn kurz an, schaute kurz zu Dora, die neugierig auf die Antwort lauschte, dann blickte sie ihn wieder an und meinte: „Wir sehen uns später. Ich muss heute Abend noch etwas klären. Wenn Du nichts dagegen hast, könnten wir uns später noch einmal bei Dir über das Ergebnis unterhalten."

Dora musste ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken, als sie hörte, wie Hermine um die Frage herum eierte, ob sie heute Nacht noch bei ihm vorbei kommen könne. Severus nickte und erwiderte leise: „Bis später dann, ich warte auf Dich." Dann verabschiedeten die beiden sich von Lucius und Dora, wobei Hermine sich zu Lucius ein „Ich wünsche meine Mitarbeiterin morgen früh sprechen zu können" nicht verkneifen konnte.

Nachdem Dora und Lucius alleine zurückblieben sagte sie mürrisch „Ich gebe Deine Jacke morgen Severus, er kann sie Dir bringen".

„Sehr schön", erwiderte er. „Und wenn Du mal wieder einen Ort zum Nachdenken brauchst, kannst Du Dich gerne an mich wenden."

„Aber sicher, Du emotionaler Kleingärtner. Du kannst mich mal." kam es bereits wieder unbeherrscht zurück.

Aber Lucius sah sie nur süffisant grinsend an und meinte: „Darauf komme ich dann vielleicht bei Gelegenheit zurück", bevor er apparierte.

****So, das war´s. Ich danke allen Lesern, die es bis hier mit mir ausgehalten haben und freue mich über positives und auch negatives Feedback***

**Update: Ich wurde heute darauf hingewiesen, doch einen Hinweis anzubringen, daß es eine Fortsetzung der Geschichte gibt. (Danke YYMichi :-) Wer also noch Nachschlag ertragen kann, es geht weiter mit der Story "Auch aus Steinen wird ein Weg".  
**


End file.
